


【赤安】再见我的昨日先生

by Matsukaze69



Category: Psycho-Pass, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 赤安长篇四部曲其四（前三部请在作者名下查找）【前情提要】第一部《给你的谎言》怀疑冲矢昴就是赤井的安室因为被摆了一道而懊恼不已，没想到赤井却主动再次打来了和解的电话。两人的关系开始逐渐松动，而在安室身边却出现了可疑的袭击者……第二部《蝴蝶之茧》互相知晓心迹的赤井和安室开始了交往，意外的人却带来了意外的消息，两人以各自的方式追查同一个罪案的谜团，然而FBI与公安之间的利益之争和更大的阴谋却浮出水面……第三部《蚌与沙》安室与赤井处在热恋期，但却不得不继续着在组织中卧底的工作。随着黑衣组织成员的行动，安室的处境变得叵测……【本文提要】黑衣组织覆灭后，FBI仍在继续追查在逃的余党，与仍身在一线的赤井不同，安室却被调回了公安本厅，并接到了一个莫名其妙的任务……目录01 引子02 美中不足03 新的谎言04 什么事也没有05 试探06 特定秘密保护法07 将猫杀死的东西08 冷却09 不可越过边界10 粘合11 雪降下之前12 命运之人13 辜负14 深渊的轮廓15 地狱的守门人16 长路尽处17 最后的任务18 明天





	【赤安】再见我的昨日先生

01 引子

电话打来的时候赤井正准备射击。他轻微的停顿让对面的犯人得到了一秒的姑息，反击的子弹立即飞来，赤井一闪身躲到墙后，啧了声，从怀中掏出手机。不过在看到屏幕来电的时候，他的眉目缓和了一些。  
“赤井！！！说过让你六点之前带食材回来，你给我买到哪里去了？？”  
“啊，抱歉……”  
他享受着耳边熟悉的怒吼，另一只胳膊稍稍向外一晃，敌人的子弹立刻疯狂扫来，噼啪打进墙壁。赤井意识到了时间不早，原本他是准备回去的，不过计划赶不上变化，因为FBI发现了新线索，他也被临时派到了现场。  
距离黑衣组织覆灭已经过去了几个月。在戴眼镜的小侦探帮助下，FBI和公安联合发动了最后的决战，BOSS和绝大部分主要干部被连根拔掉，这个深深改变了他和降谷零两人人生轨迹的组织也终究迎来了末日。  
当血与火的夜晚过完，穿过战场的余烬，看到金发青年站在那里的时候，赤井久违地想要感谢上帝。他走过去拥抱他的恋人，而降谷对他微笑了，尽管看上去疲惫不堪，蓝眼睛里的笑意却是前所未有地清亮，那个瞬间让赤井意识到，波本的使命永远地完成了。  
在那之后，他们开始了真正的同居生活。  
与降临到二人生活中的阳光相对，组织的残党清剿仍没有完成，尽管这项工作进度并不慢，追缉名单一天天在缩短，但危险的阴影还未彻底消失，尤其是，作为唯一漏网的主要干部，琴酒仍然下落不明。FBI和公安都在着手推进搜查，然而和仍然不时被安排在一线的赤井不同，警察厅将降谷调回了本厅，名义上有所提拔，但工作基本是在幕后的调度指挥。  
好处也是有的，至少这段时间降谷的休息比以前更有保证，能下班回家的空闲也相对多了起来。托这一安排的福，赤井也有更多机会吃到美味的手作料理。  
“炖汤的配料我都准备好了！最重要的鱼却迟迟没买回来！！早就提醒过你这个很花时间……”电话那边停顿了一下，大约是听到了背景的枪声。“你正忙着？”  
语调迅速变化的关切让赤井微微一笑。  
“是啊，忙着拯救地球呢。”  
“给我认真工作啊FBI！”降谷责备道，又担心因为讲电话让赤井分心而遭遇危险，急匆匆地说：“东西我去买，先挂断了。”  
“20分钟。”  
“啊？”  
“给我20分钟就好。”赤井听着转角外乒乒乓乓的枪声，补了一句：“在家等我，零君。”  
在降谷来得及抱怨抑或害羞之前，他按下了按键，几乎是同一秒外面的枪声也停了。赤井早有所料，算准了按敌人的枪型打到刚才就是最后一颗。男人飞快从墙后闪出，抬手就是一枪，正想换子弹的犯人应声扑地。他的枪口对准了剩余一人：  
“离这最近的海鲜商店在哪里？我赶时间。”  
大脑极度恐惧的逃犯完全不明白对面的FBI王牌在问什么，举着匕首嚎叫着猛冲过来。赤井对着他膝盖来了一枪，又问：“最近的海鲜店在哪里？”  
“卡迈尔，人交给你了。”一分钟后，赶到的卡迈尔探员看到倒在地上的两名组织残党，以及已经准备离开现场的赤井。两腿被打断的那个犯人表情十分惊恐，据说在后来审讯的时候这个人一直反复念叨着他不知道什么海鲜店，让卡迈尔他们百思不得其解。

***  
降谷坐在餐厅的桌旁，手指无意识地敲着桌面，抬眼看墙上的表。  
屋子里太静，让他感到空缺。都是赤井的错。如果火上炖着什么东西的话，此刻应当就能听到令人安心的煮物的咕嘟咕嘟声。  
20分钟还没到吗……  
他闭上眼睛，手指哒哒轻击桌面。降谷依然不习惯这种等待，正如他仍未习惯回归降谷零的身份与名字。“最难的不是学习和平，而是相信和平。”他记得赤井曾这样对他说过，在那时候他还叫做安室透，同时也叫做波本。  
如今，安室透和波本都已不复存在，却好像他的一部分生活也随之消失了。  
只作为降谷零而和赤井一起生活下去，他能做到吗？  
这样真的可以吗？  
几乎每一天他都会追问自己这些问题，可他也不知道答案。可能连赤井也不知道答案吧。尽管他们已认识了许多年，并且深深介入彼此的人生，但他们也同样才刚刚开始。  
这种烦恼，简直像新婚夫妇一样嘛……降谷停止敲击桌面，把五指举到面前，在无名指上看到了一枚发亮的样式简单的戒指。是在他们击败组织之后，赤井送给他的。  
而更早的时候——在决战尚未上演，他们仍面临不确定未来的日子，直到如今想起来降谷仍然觉得胸口的跳动加快——那时候他们俩都在英国，因为巧妙的计谋，降谷（安室）得以暂时取得组织的信任并与赤井有了一段相对安全可靠的二人时光。在泰晤士河巨大的摩天轮倒影之下，赤井对他说了这样的话：  
“我一直在想，要送给你一些什么东西才好，让你可以随身24小时带着，但又不会留下痕迹……不会给你带来暴露危险的东西……”  
他表情如此认真，降谷也忍不住好奇思考起来，还真想不出这样的东西。但赤井却微笑了。  
“想了很久之后，发现那件东西其实我早就说过要送给你了。”  
然后他单膝跪了下来，吻了降谷的手。

“所以，零君……你愿意接受吗？赤井这个姓氏。”

总是这么狡猾、让人没办法、混蛋FBI……降谷低头摩挲着手上的戒指。在组织里的时候，当然没可能戴上这么显眼的东西，如今因为工作的关系，他也仍然没有公开和赤井的关系，也不会把它带去职场，而在赤井面前戴上又会让那家伙得意忘形……因此他经常是在赤井不在的时候才悄悄把戒指拿出来看看。  
未来究竟是靠什么来确定的？靠这个小小的金属圆环就可以确保吗？降谷在心底并不相信。靠赤井吗？才不可能——他摇摇头，就在此刻，他就正品尝着空闲在家却牵肠挂肚的滋味，而这种情况在以前可从来不曾有过。  
当一个人变成两个人，心的一半就永远不再放在自己身上。  
降谷决定不再去想那些没有答案的问题，总之把错都算在赤井头上就好了！他正准备把戒指取下来放回里屋柜子的深处，玄关门开了。  
“18分38秒。”赤井说，然后提了提手里的袋子。“Case closed。”  
“你回来的路上没有超速驾驶吧。”降谷怀疑地望着他，走过去接过袋子里的鱼。赤井的目光从他的脸移到了手，降谷想把戴戒指的那只手藏到身后已经来不及了。赤井眼中的笑更深了。  
“谁知道呢？”他把近在咫尺的恋人圈进手臂之间，飞快地吻了上去。

 

02 美中不足

“一大早起来就偷着抽烟，没收。”  
背后伸过一只手，将赤井刚夹到指间尚未点燃的七星拿走了。赤井服从地转过身，向后靠上阳台栏杆。  
“一大早起来就这么严厉啊，零君。”  
他注视着面前的同居人。降谷显然是刚从床上起来，在晨曦下染上微光的短发有些乱翘，身上穿着一套宽松的乳白色家居服，直接光裸着踩在地板上的双足线条很漂亮，让赤井回想起昨夜它们在激情中绷紧颤抖的样子。  
“干什么一脸奸诈笑地盯着我……”降谷不自在地制止对方的上下打量，正准备回屋，被赤井从后面环住，他感到赤井的鞋尖轻轻磕了磕自己的脚跟，然后赤井忽然搂紧他的腰一用力，将他抱离地面。“哇！”  
“要改掉不爱穿拖鞋的习惯啊，会着凉的。”  
赤井将降谷贴近自己身体，稳稳地放下，让他的脚底踩在自己毛绒拖鞋的表面上，然后又在他耳根轻轻亲了一口。降谷不禁脸红了。  
“改不掉抽烟的家伙还敢说我……”他以自己的方式掩饰着情绪，却也没有拒绝赤井的好意，就这样两个人像玩踩高跷一样慢吞吞地挪回屋里去，虽然姿势滑稽，但降谷还是忍不住在赤井看不到的角度露出笑容。  
终于换上自己的拖鞋，降谷说：“我去做早餐。”说着往厨房走去，赤井在身后阻止道：“不用了，今天FBI有点事，我这就出发了，你再睡个回笼觉也无妨。”原本他早早起床就是没打算叫醒降谷，想让对方多睡一阵。  
看到降谷站在那一副失落的模样，男人走上去摸了摸他的后脑勺。“今天一定早点回来。”  
降谷仍然显得情绪不高，不过还是抬手在赤井的脸上掐了掐，以示鼓励。“不要穿着带弹孔的衣服回来，我是不会给你补的。”  
赤井知道这是“注意安全”的意思，只是笑笑：“了解。”  
门关上了。降谷自己从厨房拿了瓶水喝，靸着鞋晃回卧室，倒在枕头上却无法再睡着。我是不是太贪心了？他想。  
这样的日子明明在从前根本是可遇不可求的，现在却似乎成了日常。  
但是，赤井也许并不知道他的苦恼吧。  
不是因为落单，也不是因为担心赤井的安危，而是——他讨厌这种只能等待的感觉。  
如果赤井是一匹狼，降谷则是猎犬。同样是不知疲倦的执着的追踪者，同样渴望着厮杀，他自信有不输给赤井的身手和头脑，他们是一起战斗才到了今天，这些宝贵的经验，不应该是用来让他每天料理家务、一边煮饭一边等着赤井回来关心自己。  
再这样下去，利爪会变得迟钝，和那个人之间也会拉开差距的吧。降谷皱紧眉头盯着天花板。  
“也许再去兼职做个咖啡店侦探比较好？”  
他自言自语的时候，手机嗡嗡地响了，降谷伸手在床头柜上胡乱摸索了一阵，不过听到电话里声音的时候他一个激灵坐了起来。  
“新的调查任务？是真的吗，风见！我马上过去！”

***  
降谷先生的心情好像有点差。  
看到刚回来的长官时，风见裕也得出了这样的结论。他跟随降谷零也有不短时间了，自认为还算善于分辨对方的情绪。“上级的命令是……？”他小心地问。  
金发青年坐进办公椅时叹了口气。“任命我去担任某位高官的贴身护卫工作。”  
“诶？？”  
难怪降谷先生会失望。不是预期的那种犯罪调查啊。  
“专门找公安的高级特工来做保卫工作，是遇到了特殊的危机吗？”  
“据说接到了恐袭级别的威胁，但也不排除是恶作剧……”降谷翻了翻手里的资料，然后啪地丢到桌上。“依我看，护卫这种事情交给警视厅那些人来干就足够了，不过既然是命令，也只能去完成了。我调过去这段时间，零组还有backup就交给你了。”  
“是！”  
风见立正回答，然后又犹豫了一下，马上就被发现了。“怎么？”  
“呃、不，没什么……只是在想，就降谷先生一个人行动吗……”  
“你在替我担心？”降谷揶揄道，“当初潜入黑衣组织那阵不也是一样吗？”  
“我们一直都替您担心。”没想到，风见这样直率地回答。降谷仰起头，见自己的副官表情真诚，不禁反倒有些不好意思起来。  
“放轻松点，风见。这种任务没什么大不了的。”  
风见还是那副严肃的表情，“嗯，但跟官僚打交道也并不轻松，还请小心行事。”  
“唉~明明剿灭黑衣组织的收尾工作比较要紧来着，这种时候让我们去干些无关痛痒的活，上头到底在想什么啊……”降谷舒缓了一下肩膀，终于还是忍不住发牢骚地趴在桌面上。风见望着自家上司这孩子气的一面，有点好笑。“降谷先生，有些心里话可最好别在办公室说出来。”  
同样，也有些心里话是他没说出来的。  
——在潜入黑衣组织那时，您身边还有苏格兰的帮助。他殉职之后，又有那个FBI的男人在暗中守护您。  
然而有些战场是没有硝烟的。总有些时候，您必须得自己保护自己了。  
这些年，降谷一直在潜入搜查的一线，所以对于体系内的周旋并没有风见经验丰富。  
降谷先生，也许从现在开始是新的领域啊。

***  
降谷打开家门的时候发现赤井正坐在沙发上敲电脑。“欢迎回来。”赤井扭了扭脖子，“炖菜已经差不多快好了，待会就可以开饭了哦。”  
“FBI那边的事完了？”  
“只是一个战略部署会。”赤井把笔电放到一边膝盖上，伸手去拿咖啡杯，他知道降谷很想知道具体情况，也不吊着对方胃口。“目前重点调查琴酒可能藏身的地方，他隐蔽得这么滴水不漏，有可能什么人给他提供了庇护也说不定。”  
降谷一边脱掉西装外套一边听着。“从决战时起对空港海关的监控一直在做，可以肯定他没离开本土，不过想把日本翻个底朝天，对FBI来说难度太大了吧？”  
赤井挑眉。“精诚所至金石为开嘛。”  
降谷瞪着他。“得意什么……”明明应当是公安全权负责的事情却让FBI占了便宜，而自己还要去执行给某个愚蠢的政客当护卫这种无聊任务，一想到这，降谷就气不打一处来。他走到沙发旁，一屁股坐到赤井腿上。“哼。”  
赤井觉得他像一只蓄意妨碍主人工作的闹情绪的猫，一手将电脑合上，另一手将人往怀里带了带。“抽个我们都休息的日子，一起去台场逛逛吧？”他低声说。  
“台场？”  
“对，可以看到你最喜欢的RX-78哦。”  
台场购物广场有一架巨大的高达模型，有十几米高。  
“不要用那种哄小孩子一样的语气说话……”降谷泄气地向后把头仰到赤井肩膀上。虽然不甘心，但理智告诉他也不该冲赤井撒气。比起一起去约会，他大概更希望能跟赤井一起去拿枪射人膝盖啊——紧接着降谷又猛然直起脖颈，“赤井！你在摸哪里！”他抓住对方放在自己大腿上不安分的手。赤井一勾嘴角。  
“为了表示我不是在哄小孩子。”

 

03 新的谎言

“外面降温了，你要出门的话多穿些衣服。”  
“今天没有特别需要出门的任务呢。”  
赤井靠在卧室门口，降谷坐在玄关的地板上一边穿鞋一边扭头瞪他。“FBI还真悠闲。”  
“只不过是弹性工作制而已。”赤井走过去，望着降谷西装革履的样子，忍不住揉了一把他的头发。“喂！”降谷抗议，“不要添乱！”  
“是是，降谷先生……”  
听到他用漫不经心的语调学着部下们称呼自己，降谷撇撇嘴，不过赤井的神情多少感染了他，让他轻松了一些。“总觉得我们最近的日程表又错开了。”青年抹平头发，又照了一眼穿衣镜。镜中他一身整肃像个标准的公务员，和站在身后穿着黑色睡衣戴着睡帽的赤井形成鲜明对比。  
“计划赶不上变化嘛。”  
“所以你也卖点力好好干活啊FBI！早点把黑衣组织残留的事搞定！不然我们公安可就接手了。”  
“遵命。”赤井笑着，心想连詹姆斯都没催我……“如果超额完成的话有奖励吗？”  
降谷一脸“真麻烦”的表情。  
“我没有你这样无耻的部下真是万幸啊……”他小声地吐着槽，伸过手，赤井眼前忽然一黑，睡帽被对方扯向下盖住了视野。然后便感到嘴唇上蜻蜓点水的柔软一吻。赤井把帽子拉起，降谷已拉开门往外走了，脸上挂着他熟悉的那种调皮的笑。  
“随你要什么都行哦？秀一先生。”

***  
因为曾经作为冲矢昴而蛰伏过一段时间，赤井熟悉独自宅在家的生活。不过和降谷同居之后，很多事情都有了微妙的变化。  
他还记得，在很早之前，他为了与仍在卧底中的降谷达成和解，冒险第一次造访了对方的住所。那时萦绕在降谷零房间里的日常气息，让赤井深深为之吸引。他自己也不曾料想过会有一天可以与降谷共同拥有这种日常气息，但经历过若干曲折、一点点互相理解和信任之后，他们做到了。  
赤井决心守护这来之不易的幸福，但他并没有百分百的自信。多年来，“日常”恰恰是赤井不那么擅长的领域。  
倘若有朝一日又失去这一切，我是否还能够承受？  
屋子里到处留着降谷的痕迹。衣柜里整齐的衣物，柔顺剂的香味，冰箱上贴着垃圾分类回收的日期表，需要特别注意的地方还用彩色笔圈了出来（“这是写给你这个美国人看的！”）阳台的玻璃门上则贴着“一天不超过三根烟！！！”也是用彩色笔写的，三个感叹号旁边画了个形神兼备的颜文字。这些都是以前不会出现在赤井生活中的事物，而今天天被它们包围着，每每让他的心充满不可思议的甜蜜。  
从前保留下来的那把吉他好好地摆在房间一角。赤井走过去拿起它，在琴弦上随意拨弄了一把。他正想着是不是该给它调一下音，这时手机响了。  
“赤井君，有进展了。”是詹姆斯·布莱克打来的。“常盘议员打出了一个可疑的电话，对方经过了变声，但从他们电话的内容来看，有可能是琴酒或者伏特加。”  
“……果然。”  
常盘荣策是在黑衣组织策划暗杀土门康辉事件当中，土门的竞选对手之一。在土门退选后他成功当选，从那时起FBI就怀疑他受黑衣组织的支持，而在暗中对他进行调查。不过，此人直到组织垮台都并没有什么动作，FBI一直没能掌握切实的证据。  
“谈了什么？”  
“在谈条件，貌似是成事之后保证让他们脱逃去海外。”  
赤井哼了一声，放下吉他。如果真的是琴酒，应该不会蠢到相信这种承诺而替人当枪使……不过如今今非昔比，即使高傲如琴酒，为了活命，是否也会放下尊严去换取生机呢。赤井对琴酒并无怜悯，但作为老对手，他个人并不希望看到那家伙以这种形式走向终结。  
“他们答应了？”  
“还没谈妥，常盘说要商量一下改日再联系。”詹姆斯沉吟着。“我怀疑这个常盘背后还有人。你还记得当初的方舟一案里，降谷零被冠上罪名陷害的事吧？”  
赤井没说话。他当然记得，那件事给降谷带来的冲击很大，降谷作为公安的荣誉感很强，从来没想过竟然会成为内部黑幕的牺牲品。不过在案件公开之后，对降谷进行秘密迫害的公安相关上级也都受到了处理。  
“当时暗中指使重新开发诺亚方舟是原厚生省大臣禾生一派，但一直让我不得其解的是，厚生省非军非警，为何如此神通广大，竟然可以对公安委员会的人施加影响？这个厚生省很蹊跷，不像是一个负责医药劳保的无害部门。”  
“这不正是FBI奉命调查的真正目的吗。”  
“美利坚从来不会对所谓的盟友真正放心。”詹姆斯的语气平淡无奇，“我们继续监听，掌握到他们行动时间和地点，到时候，赤井君，就是你出场的时候了。”  
“了解。”赤井准备撂下手机却又拿了起来。“我说詹姆斯，监听日本高官这件事，恐怕又是拿不到合法手续的吧。倘若真的被外交抗议，你打算怎么办？”  
电话里稍稍沉默了一阵。  
“赤井君。我们是FBI——忠诚（Fidelity）、勇敢（Bravery）、正直（Integrity）——你觉得为什么F排在最前面，I排在最后面呢？”

***  
“从今天起，在下奉命担任您的贴身护卫工作。”  
降谷望着坐在办公桌对面的男人。  
他这次需要保护的对象是厚生省新任大臣，白石贤太郎，五十多岁，长着一张精明强干的脸。诺亚方舟一案当中，前任禾生壤宗倒台，白石随后坐上了大臣宝座。降谷的任务是保证他的安全，同时调查究竟是谁以何种原因对他发出了生命威胁。  
降谷不是很习惯这种地方，虽然在公安时也会常常出席一些会议之类场合，但降谷因为一直跑外勤的缘故，很少出入这样充斥着严肃气氛的政府机关。不过既来之则安之是他的长处。  
“白石先生，能允许我先检查一下这间办公室吗？”  
正在阅读文件的男人抬起头，做了个请便的手势。安室戴上手套，开始仔细检查房间的陈设，在这过程中他感到白石的视线一直跟着他。  
“降谷君，听说你之前在黑衣组织担任卧底？”  
降谷一愣，想起关于黑衣组织的事虽然对外没有公开，不过这个级别内阁官员是知道概要的。“是的。”他简单回答。白石仍然盯着他。  
“眼下正是清除余党的时候吧。按说你是最熟悉情况的搜查官，公安那边却偏偏不再让你主导搜查，你有想过这是为什么吗？”  
降谷抬起头，大臣的表情难以捉摸，眼神如鹰隼般犀利。他思忖着这种问题或许不便正面回答，含糊道：“也许是因为上面认为您的护卫工作更加重要？”  
白石发出一声轻笑，没有再追问。  
办公室并未发现什么异常，一天下来，降谷跟着白石的各项行程，但也没能看出危险的端倪。傍晚时分，霞关2丁目的办公楼已被余晖笼罩，公务人员陆续开始下班了。看到厚生大臣也终于起身换上外套，降谷稍稍松了口气。为什么今天感觉上班时间过得特别慢呢？  
“白石先生，我护送您到停车场。您有私人保镖对吧，接下来……”  
“你好像没搞明白‘贴身护卫’是什么意思啊，降谷君？”  
话被打断了。降谷看到男人朝他走近过来，依然是那种难以捉摸的表情，突然间他产生了不好的预感。  
“不需要检查一下我家里是否安全吗？”  
“今天来报到之前在下已经去您家里看过了。”青年没有后退，直视着对方鹰隼般的眼睛。“而且就算是贴身保卫也不可能24小时都跟随您，这没有先例。如果您觉得有必要，您可以向公安方面申请调集更多的人手——”  
他顿住了。白石的一只手碰到了他的脸颊，然后摸向他的一边耳根。降谷在震惊中下意识地握住了藏在腰间的手枪，“您要干什么！？”  
“只要你一个人就够了。”厚生大臣收回手指，指间捏着一只耳戴式微型通讯器。他微笑着，将它丢到地上用脚尖碾碎。  
“今晚请来重新检查一下我的住所吧，降谷君。”  
降谷绷紧神经瞪视着对面的男子。看来这个任务并不像他此前吐槽的那样，只是给一个“愚蠢的政客”当护卫那么简单。同一时间，在霞关官厅街的另一栋建筑里，风见裕也摘掉耳机从椅子上跳起来。  
“联络被切断了！为什么？”  
降谷先生，发生什么事了……风见攥紧了手掌。

***  
日本的垃圾分类很复杂，因为这个，赤井被降谷教训过很多次，不过最近他也终于入乡随俗地掌握清楚了。  
“告诉过你烟盒不能这样丢！塑料、铝箔还有纸盒部分都要分开！喂赤井，你有在听吗？”  
他最喜欢看降谷系着围裙，一边抱怨，一边有条不紊地教他如何分开各种垃圾，因此他的学习进度十分缓慢，直到炸毛的降谷扬言要把他的来复枪们也拆卸了，当垃圾丢出去。今天赤井自信在整理垃圾时绝对没有出错，也许应该等降谷回来让降谷看一眼，虽然他多半不会从恋人那里收到坦率的表扬。  
赤井擦擦手，打算在降谷下班之前先去厨房弄点吃的。口袋里手机滴答一声，他掏出来低头去看，降谷发来的讯息只有一句话：  
「今晚我在本厅宿舍住。」

 

04 什么事也没有

「给零君」  
拆开长方形的小包裹，盒子外面粘着一张相纸，上面字迹是赤井的。降谷拈住那张相片揭下，翻过来看正面。  
赤井站在他的同事们之间。应当是同事，因为他们的防弹背心似乎是FBI的统一样式。赤井看上去比以前瘦，但这也有可能是他戴着帽子和深色面罩的缘故，就像战乱地区常见的武装分子那样，连表情也看不出来，只一双眼睛露在外面，盯着镜头的方向。  
在他们背后远方，昏黄的天空下面矗立着巨大的金字塔。  
指尖沿着相片上赤井的轮廓缓缓移动，降谷的喉咙里忽然干渴起来，仿佛沙漠的风跨过遥远的大陆吹来，沙粒打在他脸上，带来轻微的疼痛。赤井站在那一片干燥的灰黄色中央，唯独那双绿眼睛明亮如旱季里的新叶。  
赤井的死讯在一周前就到了，包裹却事到如今才到达他手里。这应该是赤井在出事之前寄出的最后的手信。降谷放下照片打开盒子，里面塞着一些块状的东西，硬邦邦皱巴巴的，好像是埃及特产蜜枣。降谷把它们倒出来，盒子里就没有什么别的东西了。真是的，至少写一两句留言也好啊……  
他木然拿起一块蜜枣丢进嘴里，它硬得咯牙，却奇怪地尝不出味道。  
“好硬……”  
“所以说不要在这里睡啊。”耳边突然响起一个声音，“零君，醒醒。”  
咦？  
降谷睁开眼。浴室里的水蒸气已经差不多散光了，枕在浴缸边沿的一只胳膊硌得生疼。他泪汪汪抬头，近距离对上了刚刚梦中才见过的那对绿瞳。  
“赤、赤井！你还活着？”  
“见面第一句是这个么……”望着他迷糊的表情，黑发男人脸上露出一丝无奈的笑。“如你所见。”  
赤井伸手捡起掉落在浴缸边地板上的毛巾。降谷迷糊了一秒，想起自己凌晨才到家，本来打算洗个澡收拾些东西就走，结果因为太累，在浴缸里不知不觉睡着了，还做了那样一个讨厌的梦。趁着赤井转身去挂毛巾，降谷连忙往自己脸上抹了一把水，免得让赤井看出那个梦境造成的情绪波动。  
洗澡水都快要凉掉了，他打了个哆嗦……等等？“现在几点了！？”青年猛地直起后背，溅起哗啦一声。“糟糕，我让风见早上六点钟来接我来着——”  
“刚刚我在楼下碰到他了。”赤井说，“别着急，磨刀不误砍柴工。”他拿了条浴巾裹住正爬出浴缸的恋人，顺势一把将对方抱起来，直接回到卧室里，在降谷急匆匆换上衣服的时候又拿来吹风机，帮降谷吹干头发。今天倒是没有借机揩油啊，降谷心想。  
干热的风吹过脸颊，令他又回忆起了之前那个奇怪的梦。为什么会梦见赤井跑去埃及呢，现在想起来自己也觉得荒谬可笑，一定是白天工作紧张导致胡思乱想吧。赤井的手指在他头发之间轻缓拨弄着，降谷仰起脸，如舒服的猫咪眯起眼睛。  
“发生什么事了吗？”赤井问。  
降谷温和而谨慎地看着对方。“什么事都没有。”他明白赤井指的是什么，但却偷换概念。“只是做了个梦而已。”  
“梦见我死了？”  
“嗯……”降谷此刻已十分平静，确定能够完美地控制自己。“一个可笑的梦，你在临死前还给我寄了一盒难吃的蜜枣。”  
赤井一边嘴角扬了起来。  
“我会记住你不喜欢吃那个的。”他俯下身，降谷嗅到他身上烟味中夹杂着某种极轻微但令人警醒的味道。火药味……？  
这时赤井的吻落到了他嘴唇上，降谷闭上眼睛放空自己。先不要去想别的。他需要这个。他需要补充一点能量。  
不管怎么说，十分钟后降谷离开公寓下楼的时候，感觉多少被治愈了一点点。风见从车里看到他状态尚佳，不禁舒开眉毛。  
“昨天您佩戴的发信器被切断的时候，大伙紧张了一阵呢。降谷先生，真的不需要想个别的办法保持即时通讯吗？”  
“白石还不太信任我们，而且有些对话他似乎不愿意让其他人听到。”降谷摇摇头，系上安全带，“昨晚我应他要求连夜把他住所一带又重新排查了一遍，感觉他是在故意考察我。那位大人真是个怪人，被人威胁要取他性命，但他一点也没有恐惧，倒是一副游戏的样子。”  
“厚劳省跟我们当初经手的方舟案关系颇深，白石也有可能藏着什么秘密吧。”  
“打探秘密可是我的老本行。”降谷笑笑，这世界上哪有不藏着秘密的人呢？车子发动了，他从后视镜看到自己家所在的公寓楼被抛在后方逐渐远去，忽然又想到赤井的事。“风见，你刚才来的时候碰到赤井了？”  
“啊？”风见以为自己给降谷添了什么麻烦，“是、是的，我停车在您楼下，他走过来敲了我的车窗，问我找您有什么事。”  
看来赤井昨夜也外出了，到早上才回来，而且还带着一身硝烟回来。和敌人交火了？  
不过，自己什么也没问。正如回答赤井时一样，降谷也知道自己很可能只会听到标准答案。  
赤井和降谷之间有心照不宣的共识。工作上他们都有守密义务，即便是最亲密的人也不可以随意吐露。在有关黑衣组织清剿的事情上，赤井只将与公安方面达成分享协议的情报告知降谷，他不主动提，就是不便说。而公安这边的任务，降谷也无法对赤井详述。  
随着组织的倒塌，他们能够通力合作的时期似乎也过去了。同居之后，彼此立场的不同更清晰地变成切肤之痛，双方都在努力寻找一个平衡点。  
想寻求安慰，但又不可以让对方知晓自己所承担的压力，在他们的关系当中，谎言和隐瞒真的像食盐一样是每日不可或缺的东西吗？安室苦笑。  
“不说那家伙了。白石今天一天的日程表已经发给你，协调课里的大家分头盯一下吧，有备无患。”青年拍了拍脸颊，风见看着他这熟悉的习惯动作，衷心道：“祝您一切顺利，降谷先生。”这时他的手机响起来，正在开车的风见瞥了一眼屏幕，是公安的其他情报员打来的。降谷接起电话，脸色一变。  
“一小时之前常盘议员的家里发生了爆炸。他死了。”

 

05 试探  
赤井脱掉外套，挽起袖子放掉浴缸里的水。  
一个多小时之前，当他进入常盘荣策家时，常盘已经死了。FBI探员在常盘宅邸附近昼夜监视，今天清晨发现常盘没有在平常的时间出门，随后就听到女仆的尖叫声。在日本警方和公安到达之前，假如不勘察现场，就很难再得到机会了。请示之后，赤井得到了行动许可。  
尸体没有外伤，但也没有中毒死亡的特征——他首先想到的是APTX4869 。其他两名探员调查房间的时候，赤井快速检查了常盘的手机内容，在里面发现了一通来源不明的奇怪讯息。只有几个字：  
「寻找你的敌人」  
“长官！”突然有个FBI探员大叫起来。赤井一扭头，看到了引起他们骚动的东西：房间一角的和式壁橱顶上设置了炸弹，并且上面的指示灯已经在闪动了。“所有人撤出去！！”他当机立断。  
他们冲出门口的时候，炸弹爆炸了。赤井并没有受伤，但同行的一名探员被爆炸波及而轻微挂彩。将与警方沟通的工作留给别人，赤井先一步离开了现场。  
议员的死十分蹊跷，他坐在浴缸边沿，沉思地凝望着水面下降。首先，假如常盘是琴酒所杀，杀死常盘就等同于撕毁了交易，对琴酒有何益处？第二，常盘已死，在他家里装上爆炸装置的意义何在？  
除非，凶手已经预料到FBI会摸到这里，很早之前就布下了这样的局……  
那么那条讯息的意思究竟是什么？  
赤井盯着水流形成漩涡，它不停地旋转着，仿佛有吸引力般将所有东西吸进黑暗的洞底。他让自己的视线离开它，起身走出浴室，拉开门到阳台上去。  
“寻找你的敌人，么……”  
他很想抽根烟，手伸进裤袋又想起降谷贴在门上的那张纸：一天不超过三根烟！眼前浮现出零君作势要发火的模样，赤井想了想，又把手缩了回来。  
门铃在这时响了。赤井走过去，门外站着茱蒂·斯泰琳。  
他开门时将另一只手从腰间的枪上移开，但茱蒂留意到了这个小动作。“你的警惕性还真高。”她挑了挑眉。  
“习惯改不掉。”赤井接过她带来的资料，发现她在犹豫。“没关系，进来坐吧。”  
女探员吸了口气，似乎拿不准这样是否合适。赤井和降谷的住址在FBI只有詹姆斯、卡迈尔和她知道，鉴于此前和降谷零打交道的经历，他们认为房子的另一位男主人不会很欢迎FBI的来访。  
“只是来跟你商量一下接下来的部署。”她解释似的补充道。“詹姆斯回美国使馆去了，会和CIA方面商谈监听相关的事。”  
“老实说，我仍然不赞成大规模使用这种方法。”赤井在沙发上坐下，给自己倒了杯酒。“窃听事件造成的外交丑闻已经不少了，再如此下去，有可能我们在日本目前的自由活动将会受到限制。再说这类手段毕竟是国安局那些家伙的作风。”  
茱蒂耸耸肩。“一次尝到甜头，就很难停得下来，上头哪管我们这些一线搜查官的难处？”   
“常盘的案件大家的意见如何？”  
“和你差不多，”茱蒂看着赤井将装有资料的U盘插进电脑。“假设那条讯息指向的是常盘的敌人，我们调查了他周围的关系，前厚生劳动省大臣禾生壤宗下台之后，这个常盘议员原本被认为有望提名为继任者，但最后坐上这把交椅的却另有其人。而且那个人一向也是常盘的政敌。”  
赤井没做声，望着电脑屏幕上显示的档案：现任厚生省长官，白石贤太郎。  
“所以接下来打算对大臣进行监听吗。”  
“詹姆斯今天大概就是去决定这件事吧……”  
“前提是那条讯息确实是这个意思。”赤井呷了口酒。“我有种感觉，没准凶手那条讯息是写给我们FBI看的。”  
“炸弹也是用来对付我们的？”茱蒂愣了愣，“等等，如果是琴酒干的，他这是在故意留下线索引我们查下去吗？”  
“陷阱底下是什么，不踏进去就无法知道。”  
一阵沉默。赤井将笔记本电脑合上，听见对面的茱蒂叹了口气，他们不再讨论这个话题。“你的家看起来很可爱。”她仰起脸环顾四周。  
“这都是降谷君的功劳。”赤井咧咧嘴。茱蒂微笑着。  
“看得出他把你照顾得很好。”她对着那张贴在阳台门上的手绘禁烟告示眨了眨眼。清晨的阳光透过玻璃门洒进屋里，在干净的地板上落下温暖的光斑。她完全能够理解赤井在开门时那个防御性的习惯动作，理解这个男人想要谨慎守护的心情：这个地方可以称之为“家”，而不单单只是“住所”。到这里来谈工作上的话题都会让人感到有点对不住。  
“在几年前，还真想象不到你会这样……对不起。”茱蒂意识到失言，不禁有些尴尬，好在赤井并没有在意。  
“上帝给每个人的都不会太多，所以我很满足了。”  
“对了，詹姆斯让我提醒你。监听计划相关的事，你没和降谷提起过吧？”  
“没有。这件事不要被公安知道为好。”但他真的不会知道吗，赤井想。  
“我走了，秀，……愿上帝保佑你们。”  
在她离开之后，赤井重新打开白石的资料。他啜了一口波本酒，舌尖化开的甜味中有一丝奇异的苦。他这时想明白茱蒂刚才的表情包含的意思，她望着这房间，仿佛望着一个易碎的、被孩子当做宝贝的玩具盒子。

***  
“您不需要这样看着我。”  
降谷撩起一边头发，示意自己并没有带隐藏的通讯设备。“白石先生，我们需要首先建立互信，您这么不信任我的话，我也无法信任您进而正确地保护您。”  
白石露出笑容，眼睛里却依然冷漠。“不要这么性急，年轻人。”他看看表。“时间还早，不如陪我出去散散心？”  
两人离开国会议事堂，专用轿车开到停车场，大臣又提出换乘降谷自己的车子。“放心，交通费我会加入到你的勤务补贴里。”  
降谷对他随心所欲的命令不满但无可奈何，甚至怀疑他是否就喜欢看自己明明不愿意却不得不服从的样子。  
白石虽年过半百却是一个人独居，没有结婚也没有家人，住处也相当简单，仅仅是距离办公地点不远的国会议员宿舍。降谷接下这次任务之前做过调查，曾经有他的反对者为了中伤他称他是同性恋者。不管怎样，此人工作能力极强但似乎没什么特别亲密的朋友，大概就是因为气场难以靠近。  
RX-7沿着大路飞驰，降谷一边开车，一边留意着外面的安全。坐在后座上的厚生大臣倒是一副自在的样子闭目养神。直到开上湾岸高速路之后，降谷忽然听到白石问：  
“诺亚方舟那次的事件，两个主犯是下落不明？”  
降谷没想到他提这个，表面不动声色。“是的。”  
“当时追击他们的就是你吧，降谷君……没记错的话，就在这条路上。”  
“……”  
“根据提交的报告，不论是公安还是FBI的追捕和回收都宣告失败，他们为了逃脱，炸毁了方舟主机。我见过槙岛君，的确他有可能干得出这样的事——没错，我认识他，”看到降谷震惊的反应，白石满意似的笑了。“但事实的真相真的是那样吗？”  
“我不太明白您的意思。”降谷减缓车速，瞥了一眼上方的后视镜，镜中的男人双臂交叠，在窗外掠过的光影中，表情显得深不可测。  
“既然降谷君你要求互相信任，那么我就来告诉你一个秘密吧。之后，作为交换——或许你也会愿意告诉我一些事情？”

 

06 特定秘密保护法

“早在诺亚方舟的复原计划之前，厚生省的秘密开发项目中，人工智能和脑机交互技术并没有排在第一位。只不过由于原先准备推进的项目中途搁浅，方舟计划才被提上了日程。”  
“中途搁浅？”  
白石点点头。“没错。一个与脑科学和互联网大数据有关的计划，我就是在那时候见到槙岛君的。”  
他透过车窗注视远方的大海，繁华的东京湾笼罩在冬日降临前最后的和煦阳光下。降谷不知自己是否该提问，不过白石很快继续说下去。  
“一个秘密的、不见天日的项目，要么涉及国家的重大问题，要么违背人道伦理——这个项目二者兼而有之。具体情况你没有必要知道了……项目的名字叫做：西比拉计划。”  
“西比拉”是古罗马神话传说中长生而能预言未来的女巫。这个名字来指代的，究竟是怎样的计划呢？降谷将车子转过一个弯，离开高速路。  
“眼下槙岛和他的同伴被通缉，罪名是方舟一案，但几乎没有人知道，他还曾经杀害过警察官和其他实验体，是多件命案的嫌疑人……然而槙岛君拥有奇特的魅力，在一些政客和商界巨头之间很吃得开，甚至成了他们的红人。因为他的存在本身就是重大的机密，没有法律能够制裁他。”  
降谷一瞬想起了那次自己在公寓里被AI兵器袭击的事。那正是槙岛所为——随心所欲、对一切东西的生死都只抱持游戏态度——现在想来，那也是之后一切风波的开端，而自己和赤井也是从那时起开始真正走近的。  
“所以……你在寻找那个槙岛吗，白石先生？你想把他们抓回来，重启厚生省那些夭折的计划？”  
“推进西比拉计划的是禾生一派，我取代她成为厚生大臣，并不打算把那个疯狂的想法拾起来。不过，槙岛和他的同伙仍然是重要的关键人物，他们和他们所知道的东西一旦外流，对我国将相当不利。”  
“您怎么知道把他们攥在手里就一定是好事呢？”  
降谷的质问有些尖锐，大臣瞥了他一眼，目光中含有一丝不以为然。  
“降谷君。你还记得当初你调查方舟案时，被扣上的指控吗？”  
降谷胸口一闷。“……违反国家特定秘密保护法。”  
“没错。这个法律的特殊之处在于，究竟什么是‘特定秘密’，完全由内阁说了算。虽然上一次你的罪名已经洗清了，但只要我乐意，随时都可以重新指控你。”  
拔尖的刹车声。RX-7猛地在路边停下，降谷扭过头盯着后座上的白石。  
“您是在威胁我吗？”他愤然道，“您想从我这里换得什么？我不认同方舟计划，也不知道槙岛的下落。白石先生，你们暗中推行法外的研究，反过来又制定方便自己的法律，用来封住别人的嘴！身为官员您难道不会感到良心不安吗？”  
出乎他的意料，白石没有生气。两人在车里互相对峙了一会，大臣才重新开口。  
“你有一双漂亮的眼睛，就像水一样清澈。”   
“诶？”  
“所以看看窗外吧，孩子。”  
降谷茫然地坐回原处。透过挡风玻璃，作为东京标志性景色之一的彩虹大桥延伸向远方，平静的海湾有船只来往，岸边高耸的台场女神雕像在日光下半明半暗。  
这就是他所保护的国家。  
“看得出，你拥有强韧的信念和道德观，但与此同时你又选择了公安——公安的使命是维护国家利益，而不是普通人的正义良知；同时你们又是国家的棋子和垫脚石，一旦有需要，随时可能被舍弃。虽然这么说很残酷，但你在心底其实也明白这些的吧？蜥蜴需要断尾的时候，切断就可以了。这就是这个组织体系对待个人的方式。  
“这条路永远在暗处，只要你选择了它，你就会不断遇到同样的矛盾：情与理，任务与良心，无法被大多数人理解甚至知晓，却必须不择手段地保护他们……对于你这样的年轻人来说，这也许将是永远的煎熬。我只想看看，你是不是真的有这样的觉悟。”

***  
回去的路上他们无言度过。路过台场购物广场的时候，降谷忽然想起之前赤井曾经说，想等有空的时候两人一起来这逛逛。一直没找到合适的机会，谁知竟然载着这个老头子先来了这里，真是气人。这样想着，降谷忍不住多朝广场的方向望了两眼。  
“那架RX-78，听说过几个月就要从这里搬走了呢。”  
他没想到会被大臣发现，吓了一跳。“您也知道这个？”  
“高达这种程度还是看过的。我毕竟也是50代的人嘛。”  
“这样啊……”降谷心绪忽然稍稍柔和了一点。他望着远处广场上被施工栅栏围起来的RX-78，心想，也许没机会再和赤井一起来看了。  
当晚见到赤井的时候，降谷决定把这小小的遗憾咽进肚子里。  
“你这人……！”青年皱起眉放下车窗，这时他刚刚开到公安本厅宿舍楼前的马路口。赤井忽然从路旁的阴影里走出来，降谷赶紧踩刹车。“不要在这里碰瓷啊！”他左右看看，希望这一幕没有被什么同事撞见。  
“我信任你的车技。”赤井双手插兜，淡定地看着白色马自达在距离他不到半米处停住。“猜你今天又要加班住宿舍，想过来看你一眼。”  
这最后一句让降谷的抱怨烟消云散。他望着赤井走到车窗外，把一只胳膊搭在车顶，俯下身。  
“对不起，赤井……”  
“你没什么好道歉的，零君。”赤井平心静气地说。“不过一起出去喝一杯如何？不会占用很长时间的。”  
“我在工作！再说之后还要开车……”  
“没关系，我喝酒，你陪我一会就好。”  
“我要是说不呢？”降谷学着赤井的腔调说。本尊不为所动地勾起嘴角。  
“那我就站在警察厅的门口等一晚，到时候所有路过的人都会知道降谷搜查官有一个死心眼的男朋友。”  
“嘁……”降谷撇撇嘴。“还不快上车！”

***  
他们去了一家降谷喜欢的居酒屋，在一条不起眼的巷子里。狭窄的座位，温暖的灯光，冲淡了外面的寒意。说好不会耽搁太长时间，但等他们出来已经过了两个多小时。双方都知道彼此贪恋这一点点共同的休憩时光，谁也没说破。  
车子停在几条街之外的停车场，赤井和降谷沿着人行道慢慢走，天早就黑了，降谷的右手被赤井的左手攥着揣在自己衣服口袋里，焐得有点出汗。  
“竟然和FBI一起轧马路，想想也真奇怪。”  
“不是FBI就好了吗？”赤井歪头瞅他。降谷翻翻眼睛。  
“你这家伙要辞职么？先说好，公安可不会聘用你的哦，而且你领不到日本的失业保险。”  
“那我就干点别的吧。”赤井认真似的思考了一阵。“加入射击队怎么样？我觉得我应该能拿个奥运冠军回来。”  
降谷被逗乐了，又不确定他是不是在说醉话。手指间碰触的温热质感，还有硬硬的枪茧——这是狙击手的左利手，赤井的手。拿枪的手。此刻紧紧拉着他的手。  
“真是自信的男人啊。”  
停车场就在大街另一侧了。降谷去掏车钥匙，赤井先他几步走上过街天桥。降谷听到赤井说：“零君，从天桥上看月亮很漂亮呢。”   
“不是和平时差不多吗？”他登上台阶，赤井在顶端朝他伸出手招呼着。“从这边看。”  
“这边吗……”  
降谷漫不经心一抬头，腰间突然被搂住，他猝不及防，被赤井亲了个正着。“你！！”知道上当的降谷气恼地推了推对方，不过也于事无补了。这家伙真的有点醉了吧？他想。  
但赤井的绿眼睛还是那样深邃明亮。  
“其实我早就想这么干了。”  
“你这个美国人……”降谷不太习惯在公共场合跟人接吻，也没真的推开赤井。“FBI那边的进展怎样了？”他不自在地转移话题。  
“琴酒的行踪还没跟到，”赤井稍微松开他，“不过常盘之死有很大可能是他干的，我们锁定了一个相关的目标人物。是个大人物——当今的厚生省大臣，白石贤太郎。”  
降谷一惊。怎么会这么巧！？难道之前白石收到的生命威胁来自琴酒……？  
“你没事吧？零君？”赤井摸摸他的刘海，他连忙回过神来。“没事。只是在想为什么琴酒要这么做。”  
“这也是我一直想弄明白的啊。”  
他们回到停车场，赤井与降谷道别，然后目送着恋人开车离开。他抬起头，呼出稀薄的白雾。夜空中的月亮显得十分清冷。  
“希望你的车不要再让别人坐了……这是不是过分的独占欲呢？”  
他低声道。这时手机在外套内侧震动起来。是一名FBI探员打来的。  
“赤井先生，槙岛要见您。”

 

07 将猫杀死的东西

 

书房里只有台灯亮着，一眼看去，槙岛的头发在灯下发出淡淡的银光。听到赤井的脚步他合上书，悠悠然把椅子转过来面对赤井。  
“晚上好，赤井搜查官。”青年做了个“嘘”的手势，“求成正在楼上帮你们的探员工作，我不希望他听见。”  
自从突如其来地闯入FBI据点之后，两名方舟案的通缉犯就一直处在FBI秘密保护下。他们居住在FBI安排的一处安全屋，说是保护，实际上也受到监控。送上门来的猎物当然不可能再轻易放走。  
赤井把手插在口袋里。“找我什么事？”槙岛刚才的话让他微微提起了警惕。这是一个信号，从中能得出潜在的推论——两个犯罪者看似亲密的关系之下也存在着嫌隙。但这也可能是个圈套。  
槙岛露出暧昧的微笑。“也许我就是想见见您呢？”  
“你的行动总是不合常理，但过后却能从中发现关联性。”赤井不为所动，“最初你制造袭击接近安室君，引导我们介入方舟一案的幕后真相，又借我们之手毁掉诺亚方舟。原本在那时你们就可以逃之夭夭，远走高飞，却又特地回来自投罗网，这意味着你一定有什么事需要利用FBI来完成。”  
他冷然瞥了一眼天花板。“而且这事你打算瞒着你的同伙。”  
“不愧是FBI的王牌。”嫌犯叹息着从椅子上站起来，“是的。我和求成刚刚进行过一场不那么愉快的谈话——”他的嘴唇浮现出柔美的弧度，吐出的字句却十分冰冷。  
“我不再需要他了。”  
赤井动了动眉毛。他打量着槙岛，槙岛年纪与降谷相仿，但和降谷身上清爽伶俐的气息不同，这个人被一种神圣却又邪恶的美感所萦绕，总与四周显得疏离。  
“那还是在方舟计划开始之前；很久以前的某天，我收留了这个走投无路的名叫崔求成的男人。他背叛了他的祖国，也无法在太阳底下生活。从那时起他就一直跟在我身边，照顾我，做我想要他做的任何事。他总是做得很好。”  
槙岛的神色变得茫远。“直到我推荐他加入了厚生省的方舟计划——他具有天才的黑客才能，那个计划才终于让他得以施展真正的自己。然而随着计划的深入，我知道方舟一旦完成，就将变成我们所无法控制的东西，到那时，我们的运气或许也会到头了。”  
“所以你故意让方舟被毁灭，但又保留了‘钥匙’。”赤井说。  
青年点点头。“诺亚方舟的实体被销毁那个晚上，求成利用诺娜塔的渠道，上传了它一部分的核心代码。就像一粒种子被丢进网络深处，它不会复苏发芽，除非有人能重新找到它、灌溉它、激活它。”  
“为此你们找上FBI，帮助FBI的同时，也在利用FBI提供的设备完成你们自己的计划。”赤井沉默了一会。“我们还是没有说到重点——现在你打算抛弃你的同伴，这意味着你的目的已经达到了吗？”  
槙岛又笑了，非常意味不明的那种。  
“我没有目的。”  
“你有——”  
“我有动机，如你前面所说，但我没有目的……这么讲有些像在诡辩。不过你的恋人其实曾经猜中过一次，”他迈开脚，慢慢向赤井走近。“我做的一切都是出于——好奇心。至于剩下的，走一步看一步吧。”  
“好奇心。”赤井冷冷地重复。他的手仍然揣在口袋里，槙岛走到他面前，美丽的金色眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。  
“告诉我，赤井先生，”槙岛轻声问，“在你当搜查官的这么多年里，有碰到像我这样的犯罪者吗？”  
“比较稀罕，不过你还不算最糟糕的。”  
槙岛的视线在赤井清瘦的颧骨上打着圈。“你和求成是不一样类型的男人呢，做你的恋人一定会觉得很刺激吧。”  
他贴的太近了，已经超过了礼貌的距离。  
赤井站着没动。“我会记着问问安室君的。”他不动声色回答。  
“说到那位公安先生，他要是知道了我们现在在干什么，会怎么想呢？”  
槙岛的声音越来越轻，白皙的手指沿着赤井的衣襟攀向上，身体向前倾，动作语气无一不带有调情的意思。这是一个擅长挑逗的惯犯。赤井能看到自己的身影投射在槙岛微微缩小的瞳孔里，感到对方的头发垂落到自己胸口。房间里突然变得异常安静。  
“如果我是你，我会换一种威胁别人的方式。”  
他抽出右手，攥住槙岛的手腕向上提，力气不大不小，但足以将对方钳制住。槙岛皱起眉吟了一声，表情半是恶质半是无辜。  
“比如隔着衣服用硬邦邦的东西顶在别人身上吗？”  
他低头向下看，赤井一直藏在口袋里的左手握着手枪，警告性地对着他。槙岛微微向后直起身，但赤井并未放过他，猛然将他的手腕反向一拧，一把折叠刀从槙岛的袖口掉落出来。  
“你外表纤细但手臂力量并不弱，如果真要动武，你应当也有一定的功底。但你的脉搏很急促，说明你并没有表面看上去那么游刃有余。”赤井松开槙岛，后者一脸惊讶。“试探就到此为止吧。眼下知道方舟事件真相的只有我和安室君，你既然找上我，说明这是不能够被日本公安知道的事，你只能向我求助。那你也应该明白，不需要用对付那些愚蠢老头子的伎俩来让我上钩。”  
槙岛揉着手腕凝视他，然后低柔地笑了。  
“说真的，赤井先生，你这个人现在倒真有点勾起我的好奇心了……”然而他隐去了轻佻的神色，眼睛里恢复了认真。“接下来的话希望您不要告诉任何人。这是我的请求——”  
青年停顿了一下。  
“我希望您能够让求成获得FBI的证人保护计划，离开这个国家。”

***  
“那个老家伙到底脑子出了什么问题！？”  
“降谷先生，您您您小声点！”  
尽管隔着电话，降谷还是能想象出风见在办公室里紧张地左顾右看的样子。但他实在憋着一口气，心里老大不痛快，这个槽又没法对着赤井吐，只能委屈风见了。  
“我告诉白石，黑衣组织的残党有可能来袭击他，最好提请公安给他增加保卫，他竟然一口回绝！他以为他身上有钢铁侠的护甲吗？！”  
这个气头上冒出来的比喻让风见在电话那头无声地笑了。  
“总而言之，目前大臣的安全工作还是由您一个人全权负责，我想这是否也可以理解为他对您特别器重？”  
“怎么可能。”降谷脑中浮现出白石拒绝他提案时那皮笑肉不笑的脸色。这个人会收到暗杀威胁真是一点也不奇怪。“风见，倘若这件事确实和琴酒有关，我们的工作又与FBI不谋而合了。虽然这么说很不情愿，但假如情况需要，我们得申请与FBI合作行动。”  
“关于这个，我已经向上面禀明情况了。可是这一次美国人似乎不大积极。”  
这倒是出乎降谷的意料。在日本本土，一般来说FBI对于与公安合作还是求之不得的。  
“降谷先生，您还有什么需要我办的吗？”  
降谷想起白石所说的、关于寻找槙岛的事。虽然并不是害怕白石的权势，但降谷也认为这件事应暂时保密。“没什么了，有情况我再联络你。”  
他挂断电话启动车子，沿着米花町的街道向前。圣诞将至，街上一片节日气氛，行人看起来都十分放松。说起来，槙岛他们究竟躲到哪里去了呢？降谷知道在摧毁诺亚方舟那天晚上，那两人一定设法逃出了生天，但对于东躲西藏的通缉犯们来说，也许没有什么悠闲过圣诞的机会吧。  
白石大概隐约察觉到方舟的被毁是降谷他们故意所为，所以才想从他这里挖出槙岛的下落吧。虽然对那两个嫌犯心情复杂，降谷也知道他们应当被捉拿归案，这是原则问题。  
保守国家的秘密，即使那秘密是邪恶的——这是公安身上的使命。  
“做我觉得正确的事。背负罪过——然后继续前进。”  
脑中忽然浮现出赤井曾对他说的话。  
降谷在一处十字路口停下，这才意识到自己光顾思考，错过了转弯。红灯过后他只好继续向前，穿过米花町，正巧路过了毛利侦探事务所附近。降谷心里一动，把车子开上了那条曾一度很熟悉的街道。  
在决战之前，为了保护毛利一家的安全，他们被安排离开了东京。现在虽然大部分危险已经解除，但事务所尚未重新开张。倒是楼下的波洛咖啡厅还未到打烊时间，降谷开车缓行，从波洛门前路过。  
店里已经挂上了圣诞的装饰，在明亮的灯光下透出温暖的气息。摆设的位置都一点没变，他当初经常操作的咖啡机好像换了新的。透过玻璃，能看到梓小姐正笑盈盈地招待着客人。三毛猫大尉蜷缩在靠窗的桌角呼呼大睡，一旁的客人不时伸手抚摸它。梓小姐送完咖啡转过身，感到她的视线瞥向外面，降谷连忙一踩油门，加速离开了。  
那个名叫安室透的年轻店员再也不会在这里出现了。他从后视镜望向那片渐远的灯光。虽然是虚假的生活，却也令人怀念。  
那样的生活再也不会属于自己了……  
到家时降谷有点恍惚，以至于差点和一边听手机一边往外走的赤井撞了个满怀。“你回来了？”赤井说。  
“你要出去？”降谷觉察到这个情况有多让人哭笑不得，不禁皱起五官。赤井也有些无奈。  
“天意弄人啊。”  
降谷看着赤井把手机揣回怀里，拿起竖在门后的来复枪包，赤井的眼神让他意识到这是在准备出征。“喂，你要去——”  
“抱歉零君，事出紧急，我得赶时间。”赤井的声音比平时多少匆促一些，但仍然转身结实拥抱了他一下，降谷的许多疑问和嘱咐一下子都被挤没了，他由着对方双臂搂紧，将脸埋在赤井肩上，这时，他在赤井的深色外套上发现了什么东西。  
“我尽量早点回来。”  
赤井伸手去推门，然而降谷在他后面叫道：“等一下！”他扭过脸，看见降谷站在那，像是欲言又止。  
“这是什么？”  
降谷手里捏着一根银色的头发。

 

08 冷却

 

沉默在玄关里蔓延，两个人一动不动地站着。当赤井意识到自己此刻的处境时，几乎想要怜悯自己了。他从未料想过在他和降谷之间会出现这样的情景，更想不到会是由于种近乎荒唐的原因，而且偏偏发生在这个节骨眼上。  
他的视线从降谷的手移到脸上，那里并没有指责的神色，他的恋人只是疑惑，不安且无助。如果可以，赤井很希望能留下来，耐心地从对方脸上抹去这一切，但现在不行。他必须用最快最粗暴的方式让降谷理解。  
“我不能告诉你。”赤井说。  
降谷像被刺了一下似的，肩膀微微一动。他盯着赤井，赤井的表情有一丝抱歉，但绿眼睛里十分坚决，暗示着他再问下去也是没用的。突然之间，降谷几乎想要发笑，笑自己竟然问出这种犹如晚间八点档的问题。  
赤井不想对他说谎，这个回答已经是最大限度的诚实了。  
他还记得他被陷害而跟着赤井逃亡的那次，面对着繁星和大海，他一无所有，却能够和赤井那样坦诚相对。现在呢？从何时起事情变成这样？  
无法互相交流的障碍逐渐积累，就像玻璃上的雾气，一遍遍去擦也还会重新泛起。这不是他们当中哪个人的错，但却找不到解决方法，让他们都感到疲惫。  
“……我去去就回。”时间紧迫，赤井不再多说，抬脚向外走。谁知降谷突然一把抓住了他。  
“我也去！”降谷没看他，转头从暗柜里抽出弹夹和备用手枪，蹲下身麻利地将枪带在小腿上绑好。赤井惊讶地注视着他做这一切。  
“零君，你——”  
“是剿灭黑衣组织的行动吧？我和你一起去。”降谷飞快地说着，仍然不看他。“公安这边已经在申请和FBI协调行动了，应该马上就会得到批准的……”  
“零君。”赤井微微提高了声音。  
“我在组织里待的时间最长，对付他们的话我有优势——”  
“零。”  
降谷的手被攥住了，他终于抬起头来，看见赤井不容置疑的脸。“这是我的任务，和你无关。”  
“无关？无关？？”降谷再也无法抑制了。他猛地甩开赤井的手，“你们把水无怜奈撤走，留下我一个人在组织里的时候，可没说过这事和我无关！！我已经受够了，我不想再这样了，每天都觉得被蒙在鼓里，每次见面都要挑拣着哪些能说、哪些不能说……这不怪你，赤井，但这是应该属于我们的事，你明明知道的！！”  
看着他痛苦的样子，赤井的表情一时变化了，但还是伸手握住降谷的双臂，同时加了点力度让他恢复理智。  
“我知道的，零君。”  
赤井低沉的声音给人以安抚的感觉，降谷还是垂着脖颈，不愿看他。  
“还记得我跟你说，改行去当奥运会射击选手的事吗？其实那些话有一半是认真的。”赤井望着降谷惹人怜爱的金色头发，心里知道他只是一时着急。“我们在各自隶属的组织当中都算小有所成，但这同样意味着无法轻易摆脱的责任和规则。现在你仍然是日本公安的一员，你有你该做的事和不该做的事，不是吗？”  
“也许像我们这样的人就不该在一起。”降谷咬着牙说。  
“我可不这么认为。”赤井微微一笑。“至少，当我决定把赤井这个姓氏送给你的时候，就相当确信这一点了——我也确信我会克服所有困难，为实现这个目标而奋斗终生。”  
降谷抬起脸。他的肩膀仍然在轻轻抖动，但也冷静了一些。  
“快走吧，FBI。也许待会我就改变主意要去追你了。”  
“那我就只能现在把你绑起来了。”看到降谷脸上的表情，赤井停了停，缓下语气。“你跟来的话我会分心的。所以……”他伸手摸了摸对方的脸颊。“好吗？”  
降谷赌气似的盯了他几秒，然后吸口气，“烧汁焗生蚝。”  
“啊？”赤井一愣。  
“明天我想吃烧汁焗生蚝。”降谷说。  
赤井凝视着他执拗的眼睛，太多话语藏在那里面，但降谷再一次被迫学会了克制，不让感情左右自己。总有一天，他再也不会听凭冲动对我挥拳相向了吗？赤井无不感伤地想。  
“我会买食材回来的。”

***  
一辆面包车停在巷子口，车门的涂装是绿色的卡通图案，写着“青蛙宅急便”。没有谁能想到车子里坐的是FBI的行动负责人。  
詹姆斯看了一眼表。“赤井君来得有点迟了。”  
“没关系，目标还没有现身。”槙岛同伙的那个黑客，崔求成正坐他旁边。“请让他在预定地点就位吧。”  
“正好借这个机会试验一下你的技术，崔先生。”詹姆斯侧过身，望着屏幕上跳动的定位框。“托你的福，我们才能在琴酒发动新的袭击之前抓住他的蛛丝马迹。能够调用任何联网的电子设备的数据——这就像科幻电影里那种无处不在的观察者一样啊。”  
“这是方舟技术的一部分。”  
“说回来，你真的愿意接受证人保护计划？”  
“目前我没什么别的事可干。”黑客平静地说。“既然槙岛旦那已经不再需要我了，我也得为自己的未来考虑一下嘛。对于我这样的人来说，能去美国避难再好不过了。”  
“我们以为你不打算出卖方舟的技术呢。”  
“……”男人停止了敲击键盘。他一动不动盯着电脑屏幕，过了一会缓缓道：“诺亚方舟是我的心血，就像我的孩子一样。对于它的被毁我也并非没有怨言。我是不想拿它来做交易，但毕竟我无法靠自己搭建它，总需要有人提供平台。”  
“总之，还是很高兴你的加盟。”詹姆斯圆滑地说。这时电脑突然发出了“滴”声，他拿起通讯器。  
“赤井君，行动开始。”  
夜色笼罩着东京湾，几公里之外，一辆同样外装的面包车正停在高级和式餐厅的后门。  
“你看起来对我颇有不满啊，降谷君。”  
白石交叉双手，悠哉地望着坐在露台上的青年。降谷本来就心情不佳，忍不住露出一个讽刺的微笑。“您误会了。”  
“是吗？那么干脆调任到我的部门来，今后一直做我的部下如何。”  
“敬谢不敏。”降谷干脆地回答，视线却不时扫视着房间内的情况。厚生大臣要见的客人陆续进了屋，一桌人开始吃饭聊天，这是高官们闲暇时一种半私人的交际，就降谷所知，白石很少出现在这种场合。他瞥了一眼酒席，看起来白石也仅仅是在敷衍了事罢了。很快，大臣站了起来。降谷跟着他起身。  
“其实我很羡慕你哦，降谷君。”从洗手间回来的路上白石忽然说。  
“您又说笑了。”  
“呵，你肯定觉得在我身边很不自在吧。其实身居高位的人更加不自由。每次看见你，我就会想起自己也曾像你这样年轻、不知天高地厚，但那时从不会觉得孤寂。”  
“看来那时您还是有朋友的。”  
白石尖锐地瞥了他一眼，“对不起，”降谷毫不真诚地道歉。我不知天高地厚嘛，他在心里翻了个白眼。  
“你说的没错。不过那家伙娶妻生子之后，我已经很多年联系不上他了。”  
降谷望着大臣微垂的后背，在这一刻白石仿佛显露出了一丝老态。他感到自己好像不小心看到了对方真实的一面，不禁哑然。将视线转开，不经意间看到了院落外的那辆面包车。  
“白石大人，您先回到屋子里去。我有点在意的事要去确认一下。”  
降谷将自己隐入楼梯的暗影，悄悄回到一层，绕到餐厅后门。那辆车还停在那。他掏出消音手枪，躲在转角瞄准车子的后轮，扣动扳机。  
轮胎爆裂引起的晃动让他看清了车里有两个人，其中一个下车查看情况，降谷抓住机会一冲而上，一拳将对方击晕。然后他听到手枪上膛的声音。  
“放下武器从车子里出来，不然你的同伴就没命了！”降谷低吼道。  
第二个男人低声咕哝了一句什么，讲的似乎是英语，然后服从了。就在他打开车门的时候，降谷以迅雷不及掩耳之势一脚踹过去，直接将第二个人也击倒在地。  
“抱歉，不过这样比较节省时间。”他利索地把两个可疑人物铐起来，简单搜身，从其中一人衣服里摸出了证件。降谷将它打开，不出所料地看到了FBI的标志。  
“哼，果然……”  
他就知道在锁定白石和琴酒有关之后，FBI肯定也会派人对白石进行监视，出现在这也不奇怪。虽然感到不屑，但降谷多少也放了点心，至少他们不是来刺杀大臣的。  
FBI的跟踪就只有这种水平，这下倒是有了回去嘲笑赤井的谈资。降谷这样想着，拉开面包车门却呆住了。  
车里装满了电子设备。正在运行的计算机，通讯器，监听装置，甚至还有自动展开式的雷达天线。这远远不止监视，而是一个移动的小型窃听站。降谷钻进车里，调出电子屏上的数据。程序已经被中止了，看来刚才那个FBI探员在被他打晕之前做了应急处置。他试着对数据进行解密，却发现了更令他惊讶的一件事：  
这些程序都是加密的，但加密的编写方式非常独特——降谷见过一次，在他与赤井协作入侵诺娜塔服务器的那个晚上。  
这是诺亚方舟的编写手法。  
像闪电划过脑海，降谷想起了赤井身上那根银色长发，想起了赤井说的那句“我不能告诉你”。他的心狂跳起来。是这样，原来是这样……槙岛他们在FBI手里！！  
“这儿发生了什么事？”  
身后传来了白石的声音。

 

09 不可越过边界

 

赤井在黑暗中潜行。  
他一边耳朵里塞着微型通讯器，里面间断地传来詹姆斯·布莱克和另一个男人对话的声音。“……利用卫星图和大楼废弃前留下的电子资料做了比对，里面构造不是很复杂，但照不到的死角有若干个。”姓崔的男人解说着——日语发音非常标准，听得出他待在日本已经有很多年头了。“对方至少有五个人。我定位了他们身上的移动设备，只要他们还带着手机就能追踪得到。”  
这次的作战目标之一是验证崔求成提供的技术，在这之前他们已经利用这个黑客获取了极大的搜查便利。此刻通过即时通讯，全体作战队员能够分享现场情报分析。  
这样集体行动的感觉倒是久违了。自打赤井结束卧底生涯从组织撤回后，很长一段时间内获得了较大的自由行动权限。一是他的能力和地位当时已经得到充分认可，此外说句实话，那段时间赤井过得比较阴郁，没心情和别人走得太近。  
“赤井君，他们开始移动了！”詹姆斯说，“两点方向！”  
没等他说完，赤井的枪口已经对准了那里。昏暗的走廊里静得可怕。他浑身振奋，四肢所有神经末梢都变得异常灵敏。  
来吧，我的老对手。你在哪？  
第一丝响动出现的几乎同时他的枪口射出了火花。躯体重重倒地的声音，赤井知道自己干掉了一个，但这不是他，不可能是他……  
你在哪？  
察觉到袭击，剩下的敌人立刻开火，哒哒的枪声席卷了整层楼，几乎盖过了耳机里的提示。“三个目标退回房间……他们跳窗了！狙击手！！”  
外面响起了狙击的枪声，然后是掉落的惨叫声。这个也不是。赤井站起来。总是要留到最后的……  
“他们躲进下面一层了！！”  
空气中灰尘鼎沸。将那些顶住火力准备投掷催泪弹解决问题的同事留下，赤井两步跃上楼房另一面的阳台，利索地一个空翻降落到楼下阳台上。他冲进废旧的房间，黑暗中有影子一闪而过，就像逃窜的老鼠。  
他们真的要以这种方式结束了吗？某种意义上，FBI胜之不武，但与这个组织的较量从来没有什么道德可言，从最初派他去当卧底开始，这就注定是一场充斥着尔虞我诈的不光彩战争。难道还要奢望一个堂堂正正的结尾吗？  
他像狼一般迅猛而无声地向前，寻找猎物暴露的尾巴。在又一个敌人做出绝望回击之前，赤井抬手一枪打穿对方的膝盖（他很爱这么干）然后在那人痛叫着失衡的时候上去重重补了一拳，把对方直接甩飞到墙壁上。一抬头，正好看到熟悉的长风衣一角消失在走廊尽头。  
“前面从地图看应该是死路。”通讯器里黑客的声音变了，“等一下……目标进到了墙里？！”  
赤井哼了一声。再先进的技术也代替不了现场的经验和观察，还有捕杀者的直觉。他注视着出现在眼前的暗道，它类似于大型通风管，不知通向哪里，能听到管道里微弱的风声。他没过多犹豫，钻了进去。  
“注意，赤井君！你已经离开了行动小队的支援距离！”耳机里传来詹姆斯变得微弱的声音。赤井没理睬，微微躬身继续追踪。通道里的可见度进一步降低，脚下慢慢变得泥泞起来，他仔细看了一下，发现脚印是两个人的。  
刚刚情报说的是至少五个人，上面干掉四个，这么说……  
“赤井君，”詹姆斯再次警告。  
赤井直接关掉了通讯。  
穷寇莫追……他明白詹姆斯的意思。情况不明，这是冒进的行为。按赤井一向的谨慎周全，不会犯这种错误。  
但如果错失这次机会的话……不尽快抓住琴酒的话……  
必须赶在零君卷入这件事之前结束掉。  
他能听到脚步声了。通道在转向，风开始从四周涌流，应当离某个出口不远了。枪在手中仿佛逐渐加热的铁块。就在前面，他就要面对这个时刻了。  
只需做出最后一个动作，命中猎物——  
突然间，一道黑影毫无预兆扑上来，从赤井的侧面，在他刚刚到达通道岔口那个瞬间；赤井反应极快一缩身体闪开，同时举起手枪，但让他吃惊的是对方并没做出任何人面对枪口都会出现的本能动作，而是迎面硬冲了上来。  
是伏特加。  
砰地一声。距离太近了，血直溅到赤井手上。然而伏特加的体型在并不宽敞的通道中几乎完全挡住了他的视线，这个琴酒忠实的跟班一直以来似乎从未作出过让人刮目相看的举动，在组织的那些年，他留给赤井的印象也永远是那个有些笨拙、只会执行命令的大块头男人，谁也不会想到，在被逼到山穷水尽的这一刻，他也会作出惊人的选择。  
“大哥！！快走……”  
伏特加发出嘶哑的吼叫，向赤井撞过来。完全是蛮力的攻击，但通道当中难以灵活回旋，赤井在物理对抗上优势降低了。他挟住男人的手腕，而伏特加也不知是哪来的力气，拼命一挣，竟然使赤井脱手了。  
手枪在掉落前一秒迸出了一朵火光，而对方仍然在踉跄中狂乱向前，抵死相搏的刹那，赤井感到肋侧传来尖锐的疼痛。他顺势朝后仰，使匕首不至刺得更深，后背触到墙壁的同时借反作用力向前一踹。伏特加跌出去轰然倒地，赤井爬起来，正看见琴酒的背影从通道出口一晃，消失了。  
他走过去。下方是湍急的水流，什么都看不清。夜色在他眼中晕成一团，只剩下寒冷中喘息的白雾。赤井伸手摸了一把胸口，发现已经被血浸透了。但他能从疼痛程度判断出伤口不是太深。赤井将重心靠在通道壁，从喉咙里发出一个低笑。这是对他自己的嘲笑。  
事情可能会变得不太妙了……

***  
“那么，你打算怎么办呢？”  
灯光十分刺眼。降谷望着白石的脸，从那里读不出是吉是凶。他们已经返回官厅街，降谷联系了风见，秘密地将那两名被抓包监听的FBI和他们的车暂时扣押。  
他不知道此刻自己是什么表情，但他必须克制，克制住内心翻滚着的惊涛骇浪。现在他总算知道了，为什么FBI对公安最新提出的联合调查表现不积极。因为他们在担心，一旦与公安共有情报，他们为何能获取超越常规的信息，就很容易引起日方的怀疑。  
“美国人对我们实施监控，长久以来已经是公开的秘密。”白石给自己倒了杯茶，“去年，维基解密公布了美国监听日本政经界高层人士的事实之后，为了平息民众的不满，维护彼此的面子，美方曾经为此道歉——但他们总是学不会收手。现在正是敏感时期，如果将这件事上报，或许又要引起轩然大波了吧。”  
“向上级通报这件事是我的职责。”降谷说。白石笑了笑。  
“的确，这次抓住了把柄，说不定能把FBI从日本一举扫地出门。这也正是你们公安的愿望吧？”  
青年没有回答，指节攥得有些发白。  
“不过，也许可以借这个机会，跟他们讲讲条件。”厚生大臣放下茶杯，向椅背上靠了靠，露出意有所图的眼神。“能帮我安排一下联系FBI的渠道吗？”  
白石的嘴唇在翕动，降谷知道自己会听到什么，但他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，太阳穴针扎般疼，他只想跑出去，跑到外面寒冷的冬夜里去，一直跑到力气耗竭为止，那样就不需要再思考这一切。  
“——请他们把槙岛君交出来。”

 

10 粘合

赤井把外套脱下来丢进脏衣篮。轻微的反应迟钝让他意识到自己可能在低烧。伤口还在渗血，赤井啧了一声，从盥洗室拿了条毛巾，在柜子里翻出应急药箱。他回到客厅坐进沙发，解开衬衫准备给自己包扎。身后传来卧室门拉开的声音时他并没有太在意，接着感到一把枪顶住了后脑。  
“别动。”降谷低声说。  
赤井眯起眼睛停下手中的动作。  
“这不是正式程序上的讯问，你也没有拒绝或保持沉默的权利。”降谷飞快地说，嗓音平静冷淡。抵在他脑后的那把枪十分平稳，赤井无法知道身后的人此刻是怎样的表情，“从现在开始，你只能用‘是’或‘否’来回答我的问题。我不希望把这些问题留到与FBI对簿公堂的场合，如果你不肯回答或是对我撒谎，只会有害无益。明白我的意思了吗？”  
赤井简单地咕哝了一声。降谷太聪明，太敏捷，从来不甘落后。他知道降谷会问什么——也知道这一刻迟早会来。  
“FBI对厚生劳动省大臣进行监听，对此你是否知情？”  
“是。”  
“你们是否取得了在日本使用这种调查手段的权限？”  
“否。”  
“……让FBI使用这些手段是你出的主意吗？”  
“否。”  
“明知这可能引起纠纷，你是否曾向上级决策者反映？”  
“是。”  
降谷停顿了一会，似乎在调整自己的心绪。  
“情报收集行动中，你们是否得到了诺亚方舟一案嫌犯的帮助？”  
“……是。”  
“你是否知晓槙岛的藏匿地点，并和他们有过接触？”  
“是。”  
“还有一个问题。我被组织派到英国期间，为了找到我的下落，你是否利用了方舟技术？”  
赤井沉默了一会。“是。”  
这个答案并不完全准确。广义上讲，赤井那时能够尽快地找到降谷，确实是拜槙岛和崔求成所赐，但这件事并不是他主动促成的。话虽如此，让那两人如今成为被FBI开发的资源，他也脱不开干系。和以往在许多事上一样，赤井不打算为自己辩解。  
“昨天夜里，我们发现并扣留了FBI的监听站。”降谷以平铺直叙的声调说，“厚生大臣提出今天与你的上司进行交涉，我猜他们大概会把这件事情私了。双方各分得一些利益，同时互相不再追究对方的把柄，这是常有的外交妥协。”  
他顿了顿。  
“做自己认为正确的事，背负罪孽，然后继续前进——这是你告诉过我的话。赤井，这些是你认为正确的事吗？”  
伤口的痛感随着时间已经变得麻木了。赤井微微朝后挪了挪，让自己倚着沙发靠背来支撑身体。“零君……”  
“回答是或否。”降谷的声音仿佛拼命压下什么。  
屋子里阒静无声，赤井忽然觉得十分疲惫。视线扫视四周，原色木地板和浅色系的家具，干净淡雅的桌布，给人一种温暖安全的感觉。这一切是否建立在正当性之上，又是否只是某种自欺欺人的稳固假象？   
“是。”最后他说。枪口在后脑勺上抵的紧了些，微弱的抖动顺着降谷的手臂传过来，赤井不确定接下来以自己的状态还能不能成功应付更难熬的局面了。  
“如果是这样的话，那我当初就应该把槙岛他们——等等，你受伤了！？”  
降谷声音一变，“怎么弄成这样的？！”他震惊地问。  
“我还需要用‘是’或‘否’来回答这道题吗？”赤井用开玩笑的口吻道。  
他望着降谷匆忙绕过沙发侧边，将手枪丢到一边，蹲下身靠近查看他的伤情。扔在沙发上的枪一看便知枪匣里根本没有子弹。降谷并不打算威胁他，也明白威胁对赤井不会有用，降谷只是想以这种方式提醒他这场对话的严肃性，让他知道，在某些情况下，他们有可能上演真正的枪口下的交流。  
“眼看就能把琴酒他们一网打尽，多少有点急于求成了……这是伏特加给我的教训。”  
降谷难以置信地望着他。“你？被伏特加伤到？”  
“笑我吧，”消毒水的刺激让赤井猛地皱眉喘气。他由着降谷给他擦拭伤口，止血包扎妥帖。“原本以为只要早一刻抓住他们，就能赶在你察觉之前结束这一切了。结果反而落到这副狼狈的地步，真是不像我啊。”  
这些话让降谷的表情动摇了。  
“……琴酒和伏特加怎么样了？”  
“琴酒跑了。伏特加为了掩护他才不要命地来攻击我，这家伙现在在杯户医院重症看护室，能不能挺得过来就看他的命吧。”  
降谷吐出一口气，知道赤井轻描淡写的几句后面经历了怎样千钧一发的死斗。他不是很想去想象那些场面，手上沾到的赤井的血让他的心跳无法控制地变急促。  
“去盥洗室等着。”处理完之后降谷直起身，“一会帮你擦下身体，我先去拿替换的衬衣。”  
“别担心，只是小伤。”赤井抬抬下巴，觉得俯视他的降谷脸上的责备和担忧充满妈妈式气场，不禁微笑起来。“对了……生蚝买好了，刚才进门时我放在冰箱里。”  
降谷伸手到他额头试了试他的体温，动作却更像是爱抚。这种时候赤井还惦记着买食材的事，让降谷啼笑皆非，心中不由得涌起一股酸楚。  
“等你伤口愈合再一起吃吧。”  
他扶赤井站起来，两人的手顺势握在一起。这是继“去台场看高达”之后，又一个被延期的约定。

***  
白石贤太郎与詹姆斯·布莱克的会面是在双方认可的一处安全屋内进行的。作为白石的贴身特勤，降谷肯定要到场。赤井没有来，降谷知道他是在家休息，而且一般他也不怎么参与这种行政事务。随同詹姆斯出席的是安德烈·卡迈尔。  
会谈是在大臣和FBI官员之间秘密进行的，其他人都在房间之外等候。降谷和卡迈尔一左一右坐在椅子上，轮流盯着房门，彼此无话可说，直到目光不慎相交。降谷公式化地点点头，而卡迈尔看上去似乎想说什么。  
“那个……赤井先生还好吧？”   
“没有大碍。”降谷说。“怎么了？”  
“不，只是因为他昨天离开现场时的样子——”卡迈尔作为探员的资质并不算差，就是有时候缺乏自信，不安情绪容易泄露在外。“其实，我从没看到过赤井先生那种状态。并不是说他从来不会失误，但他向来是一个很沉稳的人，很少因为什么事而心烦意乱。”  
降谷诧异地看着男人的脸。卡迈尔的话让他忽然意识到了一件事，在他专注苦恼于自己的困境时，他的焦虑也有可能影响到了赤井。也许正是因为他的抱怨，赤井才会想着要赶紧结束战斗，以至于孤身犯险。不过，虽然有了自省，在外人面前降谷还是不愿放下高傲。  
“你是想提醒我吗？你认为我是那个干扰到他思考的源头，所以有责任安抚他……或者远离他？”  
“不是不是，”卡迈尔连连摆手，他不善于和降谷这种类型的人打交道，却还是绞尽脑汁组织语言，这也能看出他真心为赤井着想。  
“以前我曾经跟赤井先生说，他需要一个能和他保持同样步调一起前行的人，那样他就不必再刻意保持孤独。”说起来，在赤井身边的几个FBI同僚当中，卡迈尔是对他和降谷零的跨国恋爱支持度相对较高的一个，茱蒂和詹姆斯当然也希望赤井过得好，但对于这段关系的前景，实际上并不真正看好。  
“赤井先生无法左右上面的决策，所以他是在用自己的方式、在被允许的范围内努力吧，这大概也是出于对你的珍惜。我是不会劝你放弃赤井先生的。正相反，我希望你不要让他变回那个喜欢孤军奋战的人。”  
他的眼神很认真，让降谷感觉自己是在面对一个诚恳的委托人。这让降谷有一点点想笑，同时又有些发窘。好在这时里间的门开了，他不必想出如何恰当回答卡迈尔。两人转身，只见白石和詹姆斯一前一后出来。  
“协议达成，双方人员交换定在明晚。”詹姆斯的脸上没什么表情，白石倒是显得比较轻松。“降谷君，具体的时间地点还要劳烦你来安排一下了，之后我们会更多地展开合作。”詹姆斯犹豫了一下，直接对降谷说道，“交接的事项也请你直接和赤井君商量吧，他熟悉情况。”  
“赤井？”  
说话的却是白石。詹姆斯转向他，解释道，“是我们FBI的一位优秀的搜查官，赤井秀一，之前也参与了方舟案的追查。”  
“这样啊……”白石沉吟着，降谷从他的眼睛里看到了某种无法解读的东西。

 

11 雪降下之前

 

这是入冬以来最寒冷的一天。风见裕也遵从指示，将之前扣压的两名FBI人员带到指定地点释放。透过车窗，能看到他们的降谷先生正和那个戴针织帽的男人站在一起。  
“风见先生，”一旁负责开车的部下小声询问，“这次的事真的没问题吗？虽说降谷先生一直有特许行动权限，但以方舟案的分量，犯人如何处置，肯定需要上报公安委员会吧。就这样由我们小组暗中接管，万一……”  
风见打断了他的疑惑。“既然降谷先生这样命令，自然有他的道理，相信降谷先生的判断吧。不该知道的事就不要问了。”  
“是！”  
风见知道部下的问题不是没有道理的，就连他自己心里也有这样的担忧。男人表情谨慎地拉开车门，看着那些寒风中守在房子周围的FBI特工。日本的生态和美国不同，上下级之间更加森严，有时候为了保全上级，下级甚至会被授意自杀来揽责。风见知道降谷虽然严格，但内心深处是个重感情、爱护下属的人，也正是因此大家都愿意为他分担风险，可是这次事态诡秘，他只希望不会发生什么意外，危及降谷先生的安全。  
降谷不知道部下的心思，此刻他正注视着在FBI陪同下走出来的银发青年。槙岛面色如常，仿佛早料到会有这样一天，安然接受自己作为筹码在双方手中交换。他依旧穿着单薄的白色衬衫，对外界的寒意恍若无知觉。  
“好久不见，安室先生。”槙岛说。虽然降谷已经不再使用这个假名，槙岛对他的称呼还是保留了最初的习惯。  
降谷礼貌地点点头。“抱歉，我们需要做一下搜身，请配合一下。”之前商定交接时赤井特别提醒他，槙岛很可能练过搏击，也说不准会藏什么刀具在身上，所以押送时需要小心。降谷避免去考虑赤井是如何知道这些的。  
嫌犯服从地举起双手，降谷搜查确认无误之后，示意风见他们把人带走。然而，槙岛却走到了赤井面前。  
“各种意义上……多谢你关照了，赤井先生。”他柔声道，对赤井露出一个微笑。  
气氛一时间微妙起来。赤井没做声，只是取出嘴里的烟抖了抖，表示听见了。就在槙岛转身准备离开的时候，后面传来了崔求成的声音。  
“槙岛旦那。”  
崔站在房门口，手里拿着一件风衣还有围巾。曾多年跟随槙岛，又被他突如其来随心所欲抛弃，这个中年男人脸上却看不出太多情绪。“您穿得太少了。”他走过来，帮槙岛套上风衣，围好围巾，又仔细将对方银色的长发从衣领里撩出来梳理好，举动熟练却又缓慢。而槙岛没有推开他，也没有任何表示，脸上始终一片木然。  
“走吧。”终于，风见催促道。崔求成的手离开了槙岛的衣襟，“……多保重，旦那。”  
“再见了，求成。”槙岛掉转身走向公安的轿车。黑客目送着他钻进车子，槙岛一次也没回头，仿佛心如冰雪。

***  
“为什么你还坐在我车里？”降谷瞪着RX-7副驾驶席上的赤井。  
“我以为我们接下来要回家？”戴针织帽的男人一副理所应当的表情。  
“接下来我要去厚生省，白石那边的护卫任务可是还没结束。”因为他们是一起从家里来现场的，降谷自然知道赤井没开车，其实他完全可以把赤井先捎回家然后再去官厅街，但他就是不想主动提出来。“下去，坐你们FBI的车不就好了。”  
赤井纹丝不动。“刚刚在外面吹过冷风，感觉伤口疼痛复发了。你车里有种特殊的香味能让人安神，至少允许我坐一会吧。”  
降谷半信半疑，也钻进车子，四下嗅了嗅。“我怎么闻不到？而且我也没有在车里放过芳香剂。”  
“是零君身上的香味呀。” 赤井咧嘴一笑，系上了安全带。降谷立刻知道他又在调戏自己，把刚脱掉的外套朝他脸上掷过去，赤井笑着接住了。  
白色马自达轻巧地在夜色中滑行，开出一段距离，赤井道：“不管怎么说，FBI和公安又能够在追踪琴酒的行动中没有障碍地合作了，假如他的目标真的是白石，你就等于处在最前线的位置上了。我们会随时支援你，不过你也要加倍小心。”  
“我还是不明白琴酒想干什么。常盘荣策也死了，他应当需要白石来作为新的靠山，而不是发出预告要袭击白石才对。”  
赤井沉思了一下。  
“琴酒这个人骨子里十分骄傲。在组织的那几年我就一直觉得，比起为自身谋取利益，他更热衷于守卫组织这件事本身。他就如同城堡门前看家护院的恶犬，对潜在的敌人拥有可怕的嗅觉，对危害这座城池的家伙毫不犹豫地亮出獠牙、咬断他们的喉咙。而现在，他所倾力维护的城已经倒塌……你觉得丧家之犬还会寻找新的房檐吗？”  
降谷握着方向盘没说话，脑海想起琴酒冰冷的眼睛。  
“在调查常盘之死时我们从他手机发现了一条讯息：寻找你的敌人。假如那不仅仅是指政敌白石，也是写给我们看的——在我们寻找敌人踪迹的同时，敌人也在寻找我们。”  
赤井转过脸。“所以说你也要加倍小心，零君。他已一无所有，所以行动也许会变得更加疯狂。”  
降谷看到他眼睛被窗外的霓虹灯染上光亮，那是注视着珍视的宝物的表情，让气氛过于郑重。“我可不需要你的关照。”他努努嘴，赤井早习惯了这种傲娇的回应，不过降谷的用词倒是让他想起了另一件事。  
“零君……该不会你是在吃醋吧。”  
“哈啊？？谁会做那种幼稚的事。”  
明明就是。赤井在心里笑了，从槙岛和他打招呼那时开始他就察觉降谷情绪不高，不肯让他上车大概也是在闹别扭吧。  
“前面下桥之后离开快车道，拐到海边的码头那边停一下吧。”  
“喂，刚才是谁说要我送他回家的——”  
“零君。”赤井息事宁人地说，“我有个圣诞礼物要送给你。”  
降谷一怔。他依然盯着前面的路，但下桥时还是听从了赤井的话，打方向盘拐弯。车子沿着湾岸前行，外面一片火树银花，圣诞节的气氛正是最浓之时，而他们却离开了繁华的街道，开到空无一人的码头附近。按赤井说的，降谷把车停到靠近水面的视野开阔处，刚熄了火，一扭头发现赤井已经取出了狙击枪。“你要干嘛！？！”   
“送你礼物啊。”赤井解掉安全带，拉开一侧车门走出去。降谷赶紧看了看四下，好在夜里这附近并没有人。“不要这么明目张胆啊FBI！”他不满地跟出去。  
赤井没吱声，对着水面上方的夜空稳稳地端起了枪，摆出了狙击姿势。  
第一发子弹飞向夜空，随着砰地一声，降谷惊讶地看到夜空中炸开了一朵烟花，红色的光点渐渐扩散，在空中形成一颗心的形状。赤井又连开了两枪，每一声砰响都让降谷觉得心脏跟着狠狠一震。  
第二朵烟花在第一朵的中心绽开，同样是心形的，却是美丽的银白色，渐渐扩散和先前的红色形成连环，漂浮在漆黑的夜空里格外醒目。而第三颗烟火爆开后形成了一支长箭的形状，精确穿过了红白两色的连环，将它们串在一起。  
降谷呆呆地仰着脸，直到赤井喊他的名字，他看到赤井把举枪的手垂下，在烟花下面走近，脸上的表情就和当初在夏日祭上一举射中了所有奖品那时一样。说起来，夏日祭时他们也一起看过烟火，不知不觉时间已经到了冬天。而此刻的烟火只属于他们两个人。  
降谷愣了一会，突然弯腰大笑起来。  
“零君？”轮到赤井惊讶了。降谷喘着气，一边笑一边揉着自己的肚子。  
“你居然也会做这种事……哈哈哈……这是什么，迪士尼表演吗？太傻了哈哈哈……”  
“是吗？”赤井抬起右手摸摸鼻尖，他不知自己是否弄巧成拙了，但看到零君笑得那么开心，他也不由得微笑了。“这是阿笠博士的试做品，不知道效果如何，其实我还带了几颗备用弹来着。”  
降谷的笑声一点点弱下去，然后，赤井感到手掌一暖，扭过脸正对上降谷亮晶晶的眼睛。也许是大笑过后的缘故，他的眼睛显得湿润，嘴角翘着，是赤井许久未见的忘却烦恼的表情。  
“很久之前，贝尔摩德曾经跟我说，她喜欢看聪明的男人犯傻。现在我有点理解她的意思了。”  
降谷把他冰凉的手拉起来，放到嘴边哈了口气，然后将脸颊贴在上面。烟花在头顶渐渐淡去时，他们接吻了。  
“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”  
“圣诞快乐。”忽而降谷又拉开距离，“那个……”他有些尴尬地小声说，“对不起，最近发生太多事，我忘记给你准备礼物了。”  
“这个么，”赤井话说一半，降谷刚待抬头，忽然脚下被什么一绊，“哇！”后一秒他就跌进RX-7的后座了。“等一下！”意识到对方要做什么的降谷急忙想要脱逃，赤井已探身进来，牢牢把他钳制在座位上，顺手关上了门。  
“不，不行……唔……”有限的密闭空间内无法完全伸展开，降谷感到彼此的肢体纠缠在一起，让赤井显得比平时更具侵略意味。他身上的西装被三两下剥掉了丢到前座，赤井开始解他的领带，降谷努力维持理智想制止他。“等下我还要——”  
“回去工作是吧？”赤井说，“我会注意不弄脏你衣服的。”  
“不是这个意思！！”长裤脱到一半，被迫叉开的双腿间紧紧顶着赤井的那里，降谷不敢想自己此时看上去是什么样子。“而且我，我的车不可以……”  
“为什么？”赤井一边不慌不忙地在他身上留下吻痕一边问。以前也有类似的情况，不过都是在赤井的车里，降谷的RX-7还从来没当过“战场”。  
“在这里做了的话……我会总是想起来的。”降谷惶急地推着他，然而这回答似乎反而让赤井很受用。  
“就像你一样，我也会吃醋的，甚至不希望看到别人坐在你车上。”他将降谷的腿向上折，然后强硬地向前一挺。“记着我们在这里做的事吧。”  
下方突然增强的刺激让降谷颤抖着叫出声来，他这才想起来，既然之前一段时间FBI监视过白石，大概赤井也会知道白石时常坐他的车。腰开始渐渐发软，他被赤井紧紧摁在座位上，皮肤和座椅表面磨蹭的声音、汗水以及做爱时特有的气味，让他失去了最后的抵抗。  
“你……哈啊……你的伤……”  
赤井无声一笑。“你的话太多了，零君。”  
到后来，降谷不记得他们是怎么结束的了，总之最后还是回了趟家，洗澡并且换了新的衣服，然后赤井开着福特GT500以狂野的车速送他赶去国会议员宿舍。白石从寮内出来的时候，正好看到降谷从车里出来，正回头对着车里的人小声抱怨着什么。  
“真少见，降谷君，你也会迟到。”  
“十分抱歉，白石先生。”降谷真心实意地为失职而懊悔，低头行礼的同时忙不迭地检查了一下自己是否露出破绽。在他身后，赤井并没有马上驱车离开，车窗内外，白石和赤井的视线对上了。  
“这位是？”  
“啊，”降谷考虑着该怎么说，“他是FBI的搜查官——”  
“在下赤井。”车里的男人却自己开口，同时以一种审视的目光望着对面的高官。“赤井秀一。我是降谷君的恋人。”

 

12 命运之人

 

这是他们第一次主动在外人面前挑明关系。降谷被一种不知所措的奇异情绪席卷，他既为赤井毫不客气的自白而尴尬，又担心这是否会招来什么麻烦，明明年纪不小了，却仍会被这样简单的宣告触动，他自己也觉得惊讶。  
出乎意料，白石脸上并没有出现被冒犯的恼火。他以一种沉思般的奇怪表情盯着赤井的脸，又仿佛看的并不是赤井。  
降谷和赤井都见过，当身边的人们得知他们彼此相爱的时候，流露出的那些不同反应——惊愕，祝福，担忧——但此刻白石的眼神中没有这些，而是近似于自嘲的悲伤，又被年过半百的世故所掩盖。三个人在静默中僵持了一阵，然后大臣开口了：  
“那么我应当向你道歉，赤井君。”他已然恢复常态，以稳重的口气说，“最近让降谷君加了不少班，挤占了你们二人相处的时间，还望你见谅。”  
赤井从车子里下来，合上车门。“交涉已经达成，FBI归还了槙岛，作为条件您也不再追究监听一事。希望我们能更密切地合作，以便保障您的安全。不过……”  
他站到白石对面，绿眼睛在夜色中显得锐利。  
“让我好奇的是，方舟技术的主要开发者其实是那个叫崔求成的天才黑客，但您在谈判中却只要回了槙岛一人。”  
“布莱克先生告诉我，那个黑客已经获得了美国的证人保护计划。总要照顾到盟友的利益，”白石圆滑地笑了笑，“这正是妥协的艺术啊，探员。”  
“没错，然而您只是象征性的讨价还价，就同意他和他的技术被美方带走。FBI这个便宜占得有点太容易了，让我不得不做出如此设想：也许比起方舟，槙岛身上的某种价值对厚生省来说才更加重要吧？”  
“喂。”降谷小声警告。而白石则若有所思地注视着赤井。  
“你是一个聪明人，赤井先生。”他缓缓道，“好奇心这种传染病是很危险的……我们刚刚达成的默契之上不需要再增加新的裂痕了，你说呢？”  
赤井对当中的警告意味心知肚明。“的确。”男人不以为意，降谷看到他的视线从自己身上一扫而过，“我只是想提醒您，”赤井说，“因为零君在为您工作，所以我对这个案件的关注或许会格外的多……请别忘记这一点。”  
红色GT500远去之后，白石侧过脸瞥了降谷一眼，戏谑道：“年轻真让人羡慕啊。”  
降谷明智地保持缄默。赤井刚才的那些话让他的心被暖意所萦绕，并没有注意到大臣转身时瞳孔里的阴翳。

***  
接下来一段日子风平浪静，没有什么异常事态发生。降谷仍然负责陪着白石出席各种活动。会议，视察，电视演讲……前任因方舟案下台后，白石对厚生省的政务进行了大力整肃，尽管他和美国人的交易使降谷明白他是个狡猾的政治家，但不得不承认，这个人把自己的所有都奉献给了事业。  
在此期间，依照约定，FBI不再对白石进行监听。他们仍然让崔求成协助对琴酒的行踪进行大范围搜索，却一直毫无收获。  
新年前后，东京开始下雪了。连着两周时下时停，大街小巷的屋顶变得白皑皑一片。终于将年终和新一年的公务都安排妥当，大臣开始休假，降谷也终于得到短暂的喘息之机。  
“结果连公安那边的忘年会也没能参加啊……”  
翻着手机里风见发过来的同事们联欢的照片，降谷连连叹气。他把RX7发动起来。头灯顶起车盖上的积雪，雪向两侧簌簌滑落。降谷以短暂的闲适心情观望着雪中的东京，却不知道纯白的马自达驶过雪中的街道在外人眼中也是一道风景。车子经过浅草寺附近，他忽然想起自己也错过了初诣的时间，临时起意停下来拨了赤井的号码。  
“今天的晚饭……等等你那边怎么那么吵？”  
“别在意，是FBI在开忘年会。”  
“玩得很嗨嘛，”降谷没好气地哼了一声，“我看我还是回去接着加班好了。”  
从电话里能听出赤井笑了。“不要闹别扭，零君，我待会就打算撤了。你现在在哪儿？”  
“在浅草。”降谷怏怏地望着窗外的天空，雪花仍不断从昏暗的云里飘落。“本来想问你要不要过来一起新年参拜，不过反正你们美国人也没有这种习惯吧。”  
“其实，”赤井停顿了一秒，“我去过了，被真纯她们拉着去的……我知道初诣对日本人很重要，以后我们还有很多机会一起去的，再说比起和人群挤在一起过新年，我更想和你两人独处啊。”  
后面这一串找补似的解释让降谷表情微微放软，他知道赤井是怕他又要炸毛才这么说的。仔细想想，自己在无意中朝赤井撒娇了。  
“行了，别甜言蜜语了，我有那么心胸狭窄嘛。”把车熄了火，降谷解开安全带。“参拜完我就回去，晚饭就由你来做咯。”  
“了解。”  
因为已经过了新年，浅草寺附近人并不是很多，落满白雪的屋瓦与朱红色墙柱互相映衬，非常美丽。降谷从一排排灯笼旁边穿过，来参拜的人三三两两，有情侣，有家族，几个穿中学制服的男孩子挤在一起互相嬉笑。他忽然想起从前上警校的时候，曾经有一年和松田他们一起去神社参拜。那大概是他记忆里最热闹的一次初诣了。  
“神啊，请让我今年在考试中超过零酱成为警校第一名吧！”  
“神啊，请让降谷在今年的新年祭上穿裙子表演节目吧！”  
“喂！揍你们哦！！”  
“哈哈哈开玩笑的，松田呢，松田你许的什么愿。”  
“请让我的平均拆弹速度提高30秒。”  
“………”  
那些熟悉声音犹在耳边，几年中他的人生却发生了如此巨大的变化。那时自己许的是什么愿望？不知为何，怎么也记不起来了。回过神来，降谷发现自己一个人站在庭院里，雪还在下，天色向晚，灯笼已经亮起。他深吸一口气，走上台阶。  
“以后我们还有很多机会一起去的。”赤井的话突然在脑海冒出来。  
很多机会……吗。  
他又想象出赤井站在这里的样子，戴着厚实的针织帽，被家人围簇着，低声说着话，眼睛里露出少有的温和与纵容。大概会是十分温馨平常的一幕吧。赤井许愿了吗，会许什么愿呢？  
那个愿望里，是否也会包括我呢？  
降谷来到签筒面前，投了币抽签，刚找到对应号码的签纸，忽然手机在口袋里震动起来。他放下签筒，是风见打来的。  
“降谷先生，槙岛刚刚被人带走了！！”  
“什么！？”降谷惊愕道，“怎么回事？”  
“本来我们想先向您请示的，但对方是厚生省的人，我看了文件，他们得到了总理大臣的许可……”  
是白石授意的吗——降谷皱起眉，立刻切换回工作模式。“我知道了！你有问他们的去向吗？”  
“对方拒绝告知，但是我留了个心眼，现在咱们的人正在偷偷跟踪。”  
“干得好！！别跟丢了，我马上赶过去。有情况随时向我汇报！”降谷匆匆挂断电话，转身想跑去取车，忘了手里还攥着刚求的签纸。  
“啊，”  
一阵风刮过，签纸从他手里滑脱，飞向彤云密布的天空。降谷只来得及看到上面写着“凶”字，他心头一紧，但也没时间再去想了。

 

13 辜负

 

“说实话，我以为证人保护计划要办理下来需要更长时间的。”  
“的确，”赤井打了下方向盘，驶入另一条车道。“我当年要是知道有这条捷径，也就不必花那么多力气去拿绿卡了。”  
副驾驶座上的崔求成干笑了一声，车内重新陷入沉默。他们正朝着美国大使馆的方向行进，外面的雪越下越大，雨刷器在挡风玻璃上来回晃动。男人入神似的看着它们一次次擦去雪花，但新的雪花转瞬又再次让玻璃变得模糊。  
“感觉就像是在做无用功一样啊。”  
赤井仍然保持着车速，只是听着。  
“不管怎么尝试，都还是徒劳……”崔求成自嘲地摇摇头。“咱们还是别再绕弯子了，探员先生，你带我出来到底是什么事情？我想肯定并不只是送我一程这么简单吧。”  
“我接到的任务确实是把你送去使馆——当然，确实不是在今天这个时间。”赤井低声道。“你好像对证人保护计划获得批准感到很意外？”  
“是啊，所以我很怀疑你其实是来‘送我一程’的，赤井先生。听说你的枪法在FBI里数一数二。”  
“确切讲，你可以把那个‘二’去掉。”赤井毫不谦逊地说。“假如FBI真要秘密处理掉你，也不是没有理由，毕竟你的身份和技术倘若不能为FBI所用，那你活下去就是个麻烦——尤其是，你确实并没有真正在帮我们，对吗？”  
一瞬间，崔的细长眼睛似乎变得冷酷了。但他没有做出什么特殊的举动。  
“你是怎么看出来的？”  
“追踪琴酒的下落，比起当初你在半个地球之外的英国找到安室透，根本不是一个等级的难度。但你一直有所保留，没有使出全力。而且，那次我参与的围捕行动，敌人的数量比你报告的多了一个，虽然也可以解释为那是由于情报有限，但我猜那也是你故意为之的失误——这个失误或许顺便还能要了我的命。”  
崔求成盯着车窗上的雾气。  
“我承认，我的确暗中希望过你在那次战斗中死掉，赤井先生。”  
“为什么？”  
“男人也是会嫉妒的啊。”黑客笑了笑，“槙岛旦那似乎很欣赏你和那位安室先生。但我不一样，对我来说，你和他都不过是对我们具有潜在威胁的敌人罢了。可是……除去这一点私心，为什么我要浪费FBI的信任，做消极怠工的蠢事？难道你想说我是在自寻死路吗？”  
“因为你其实并不想获得证人保护计划。”  
崔脸上的冷笑消失了。他略带诧异地望着赤井。  
“你不想离开这里到美国去……所以你故意让FBI低估你的价值，表面上接受证人保护计划，实际上那对你根本没什么吸引力。”赤井的声音始终波澜不惊。“这是自暴自弃的表现吗……就像你刚才说的，‘都是无用功’？”  
福特野马在大雪中顶风前进，城市在车窗外显得朦胧不清。崔求成重新转向挡风玻璃，许久，他渐渐露出苦笑。  
“大概，等你到了我这把年纪就会明白了吧。有的事无法改变，有的人无法拥有……到头来，连我自己都搞不清到底该如何让自己活下去。”  
赤井想到了降谷。降谷比他小几岁，尽管他们已开始认为自己不再年轻，听到这样的话会让人更加意识到有时候年龄也会改变很多事。  
“你今年多大？”  
“我是40多岁的大叔啦。”崔从喉咙里发出低沉的笑。“其实能活到这个年纪，对我这种人来说已经可以称之为奇迹了吧。”  
“我很好奇干特工这行的有多少人能幸运地拿到退休金。”赤井从怀里掏出烟盒，自己叼了一根在嘴里，然后把烟盒递到崔面前。“来一支？”  
“谢谢。”崔求成取了烟点燃，然后深深吸了一口。“真怀念。很多年之前在军队执行任务那会我烟瘾也挺大，到槙岛旦那身边之后就一直没抽过了。”  
“我最近也抽得少了。安室君不喜欢家里有烟味。”  
男人们大概永远不知道，当他们谈论心里宝贵的人时，经历过再多风霜的眼神也依然会柔和起来。赤井把车窗打开一条缝，将烟灰掸到窗外的寒风中。  
“烟让人上瘾，离开了虽然痛苦，渐渐却也会习惯没有烟的日子……你现在要放开的，只是这种程度的东西吗。”  
“我才是被放开的那个，赤井先生。”崔生硬地说，“是我不再被需要了。”  
“假如这正是那个人的愿望呢？”  
“……什么意思？”黑客仿佛意识到了什么。  
“就像你想让FBI以为你无能一样，有人也想让你以为你是被抛弃的——因为他知道，只要你还在他身边，就无法拥有完全属于你的新人生。于是他推开了你，以便给你自由的机会。”  
崔求成愣神地坐在那里，像是被震惊凝固了。  
“眼下我们距离美国大使馆还有大约5分钟的车程。”赤井没有看他。“崔先生，从踏进使馆大门的那一刻起，你将受到美利坚的保护，改换姓名和身份，从此永远摆脱日本公安的追捕。你将拥有重新生活在阳光下的可能。”  
“现在，做出决定吧：继续向前，那么你会让自己拥有安全，拥有发挥才华的新平台，同时满足槙岛圣护对你的愿望；在这里放弃，那么你会继续面临逃亡之路，辜负他的好意——也许是他对别人为数不多的好意——同时，我也辜负了他对我的拜托。”  
“如果是你，你会怎么选呢？”崔反问。  
他们对视了一眼。在这一刹那——或者在很久之前，早在槙岛靠近过来，说出请求的那时候，赤井就知道了答案。  
那也是他曾经回答过降谷的，属于赤井风格的万能答案。  
“选我认为正确的。背负罪孽，然后继续前进。”  
崔笑了，一种释然的、会心的笑。然后他碾灭烟头，转身探手到后座上取过自己的笔记本电脑，在膝盖上打开。  
“给我五分钟，我能定位出槙岛旦那的所在位置。”  
“那倒不必了，零君他们现在正跟踪着你那位任性的同伙呢。”GT500从大使馆门前一晃而过，没有停留，转弯向另一个方向驶去。赤井碰了碰挂在另一边耳孔的微型耳麦。“听到了吗零君，我们现在就赶过去……你怎么了，零君？”

 

14 深渊的轮廓

 

“这是怎么回事……！”   
风见和其他部下发出震惊的声音。降谷没有在下属面前过多流露，眼神严峻地仰起脸，望着通向顶层的电梯。  
这是诺娜塔内部。  
此前调查方舟案时，降谷曾远程协助赤井潜入这里。事发之后，诺娜塔一直处于被封锁的状态。几分钟前，降谷与风见在塔外会合。风见他们跟踪带走槙岛的车队至此，监视到一行人进入了这里。  
意识到此处还藏着更多的不可告人的秘密，降谷当机立断，发起行动强制接管了诺娜塔主控室。果不其然，他在监控录像中看到了白石的身影。  
“这些都是厚生省的人……”  
风见蹲下身去查看。地面上横七竖八躺着一些工作人员模样的家伙，全都人事不省。降谷认出其中几个是白石的私人保镖。“他们都没有死，只是被催眠瓦斯之类的弄昏了。”风见疑惑地琢磨着，“监控摄像最后拍到的是他们进入这一层，之后到底发生什么……”  
“这里缺了两个人。”降谷低语，“那两个人不在。厚生大臣和方舟案的主犯——”  
“难道他们被带到塔顶去了？！”  
“或者是他们自己上去的。”仿佛某块拼图合拢，降谷心里产生了一个大概的猜测，他迈过地面上的人体，径直朝电梯走去。突然，一只手腕被猛地抓住了。“降谷先生！您还没下达指示！”风见急迫地喊道。  
声音很大，一时间部下们也都转过脸来看他。降谷扭头，却发现风见眼睛里闪着另一层警告的意思：难道您又要自己一个人追上去吗？  
“请您下达指示。”  
降谷环顾了一下，他四周站着公安的同事们，他们是他的追随者，同时也是拥有坚强意志的团队，他的手足伙伴。经历过之前的那些考验，降谷知道这些人绝不会背叛自己，但也不会盲从。然而他想到了风见曾向他举枪相对的痛苦，想到那些所谓的“机密”，想到白石的话：这条路永远在暗处，只要你选择了它，你就会不断遇到同样的矛盾……降谷动动嘴角：  
“你们留在这里。”  
“可是——”风见的质疑被打断了，他的上司露出一个坚定的微笑，和平日里毫无二致，在此刻却仿佛点亮的火焰。  
“大家听我说。我知道你们心存疑问很久了，觉得自己被蒙在鼓里。其实我也不完全了解事情的真相，但就我所知，当中一些内幕涉及特定秘密保护法范畴的内容，所以我才没有向你们公布。”  
四周一片寂静。  
“维护国家利益是我们的使命，但国家利益未必等同于正义。我会做出自己的选择，就像之前方舟案时那样……而我不希望因此把你们卷入不必要的麻烦。”  
“可是我们愿意同您分担！”风见急切地说，其他人纷纷附和。降谷只是摇摇头。  
“正是信任你们，所以我才需要你们留在这里。施加压力也许能阻止事态失控，但让秘密公开更需要合适的语境，人多反而有可能坏事。”  
“降谷先生，您的意思是……”  
“守在这，不要让其他人来干扰，我上去探探情况，说不定能让那两人主动来个真相大白呢？”见风见仍然不依不饶，金发青年拍拍胸脯，“就知道你还要说，放心，我有穿防弹衣在里面。”  
他略带调皮的表情让风见觉得自己像个千叮咛万嘱咐的保姆，然而风见知道眼前这个人的孩子气恰恰是他举重若轻的表示，心意一决，任何人都无法再撼动。  
“如果前来‘干扰’的人是FBI呢？”最后风见问。  
降谷眨眨眼睛。这个问题中包含了某些含蓄又直白的信息，他也选择了同样的方式回答。  
“那就看他的本事喽。”

***  
越往上走，空气越寒冷稀薄，到达最高一层之后，再通向塔顶露天平台就没有电梯了。降谷弓起身子，提防不要从台阶上失足跌落。他小心地沿着绕柱的螺旋楼梯向上攀登，避免发出响动。黑夜中能看到的是自己呼出的白雾以及遥远的城市灯火。  
一些破碎的对话隐隐约约传过来。  
“事到如今……”槙岛的声音在呼啸的风中有些微弱。  
“必须承认这一点……我很抱歉，槙岛君……”白石站得近一些。  
降谷让视线稍稍露出平台的地面，看到槙岛和白石站在那里。风雪席卷，偌大的塔顶没有其他人了。他谨慎地伏在那里谛听。  
“寺山修司说过，如果谁不从自己的记忆里解放出来，那他就不能算一个真正自由的人。”槙岛向前走去，脸上透着淡漠。“你的道歉也不过是想让自己解放而已吧，白石先生？”  
白石没有回答，也没有退缩。  
“曾经我对你抱有很大的期望，毕竟你是看着我长大的人之一，作为参与实验的科学家，那时你也有过仁慈的一面。就和宫野艾莲娜一样……”  
一时间，降谷以为自己听错了。  
“那位安室先生被你支开了——他总是这么幸运。当初宫野夫人悄悄救了他，让他免于被投入实验的命运。当西比拉计划失败，政府又开始暗中纵容新的药物开发，宫野夫妇为此离开，失败的试验品们成了被抹消的对象。”  
空气冰冷刺骨，降谷觉得自己被冻僵，他的心脏艰难搏动，他无法动弹，无法思考，只能听着。那些话像冰山崩塌，与风声一起在他耳朵里轰响。  
“基因调整的孩子们不过是国家饲养的小白鼠，他们都死了，但我活了下来，作为某些大人物秘藏的玩赏对象，一只乖巧又刺激的危险宠物……”雪花落在槙岛漂亮的银发上，青年的语气却没有感情，始终像是在叙述客观的事实。“白石先生，你觉得我是为了什么而活着，又为了什么回来？”  
“因为你无可救药的好奇心。”白石说。  
“这个国家想要忘却的东西太多了，忘却自己的过错，从记忆中解放，就真的自由了？您说得对……如同我想看看方舟AI的结局一样，我对自己的结局也感到好奇。我想看看身为新一任的厚生省长官，知晓这一切内幕的男人，你到底会怎么做。不过——”  
槙岛的笑意一凛，“——这并不意味着我会坐以待毙。”  
他突然一跃而起，抬手直取对面老者的脖颈。然而就在距离厚生大臣只有一步之遥时，斜刺里呼地一拳打来，槙岛被迫转攻为守。  
“到此为止吧！”  
降谷利索地收回拳头，挡在二人之间。

***  
风似乎小了一些。降谷摆出标准的拳击姿势，准备着。他凝视对面的槙岛。他们打过几次照面了，槙岛总是那副模样，微微笑着，沉静理智又离经叛道。但这一次，降谷觉得自己对这个奇妙的敌人有了更多的理解。  
他们的人生轨迹曾经有可能重合，命运却如此不同。  
然而他们又同样被一个阴谋所笼罩，这个从多年前就开始酝酿的巨大的阴谋，他们兜兜转转从未跳出去，最终再次交汇于此。  
“是你……”槙岛柔然一笑。“今晚我一直在猜测你是否会再一次地追上来，果不其然，不愧是安室先生。”  
“这个名字已经是过去式了。”  
“喔，抱歉。不过我仍然更愿意称呼你为‘安室’先生，因为这个名字所代表的身份既不属于公安也不属于组织，它更能代表你自己的独立意志。还记得吗？这是当初你自己说的，给我留下过深刻的印象。”  
降谷自然记得。那时他只身追踪崔槙二人，与他们在海边的悬崖上对峙。就是那一晚，槙岛认可了他，并且借他之手销毁了诺亚方舟的主体。  
“我以为在听到刚才我和白石先生的对话之后，你多少会有一些动摇才对。”银发青年垂下睫毛，眼睛里有一丝惋惜。“现在的你是降谷零吗……到头来，你还是选择作为国家的走狗生存，哪怕套在脖子上的绳子曾经差点勒死你，今后也有可能把你拉向错误的方向？”  
“我不会让你刺杀大臣的。”降谷平淡地回答，“这不意味着我赞同厚生省的做法，仅仅是因为这是我职责的一部分。”  
槙岛轻笑。  
“那么，我也来尽到一个犯罪者的职责吧。”  
一阵旋风迎面扑来。槙岛出手极快，降谷接下对方迅雷不及掩耳的第一道攻击，槙岛尽管看上去体格修长纤细，发动连击的力量却并不弱。虽然有心理准备，降谷依然感到惊讶，一边后退一边拆招。  
这是……马来拳？  
一个侧踢，降谷猛地压低重心，就势在地上翻了个滚。他和许多人搏击过，包括赤井，槙岛的格斗术在某些地方让他想起赤井的截拳道，灵活多变，张弛自如，攻击时却凶狠异常。不管怎样，这家伙总不至于比赤井更强吧——想到这，降谷的信念熊熊燃烧起来。不能输给他！  
槙岛的腿再次扫来，降谷以双臂架住对方脚踝，顺势一扭，将敌人带倒向后甩去，但槙岛同样反应敏捷，很快再次爬起，招式连绵向他袭来。降谷沉住气，稳住步法逐一抵挡。几回合过后，当槙岛连击出拳打向他侧脸时，降谷抓住空隙，一把抓住槙岛的手腕将其拉向前，同时另一只胳膊的肘部直击对方面门。  
这一招是某个FBI曾经对他用过的，虽然不愿承认，但的确有用。与他预料一样，槙岛也以另一手来防，而降谷的手臂却立刻改变态势，旋转身体反顶住对方肩关节，两人一起扑倒在地。疼痛让槙岛不由得低哼一声。然而他没有束手就擒，以惊人的柔韧性从降谷的压制中摆脱了。两人重新拉开距离。  
“真的打算把我交出去吗，安室先生？”槙岛喘着气，晶亮的瞳孔里闪着冷光。  
“你和多起案件有关，犯过的罪必须偿还。”  
“明明赤井先生都没这么做？”  
降谷不快地皱眉。“之前FBI是为了利益而窝藏你们，但我会把你们绳之以法。”  
“呵……想想厚生省干过的那些勾当吧，方舟一案只不过是冰山一角，而仅仅为了曝光那个案件就已差点让你失去立足之地。你想做的事无异于与虎谋皮。”  
“的确。”降谷说，“所以我不会让厚生省来处理这件事。”  
槙岛微微一怔。  
“你说你也好奇自己应有的结局，那么我来告诉你……你应当得到公正的审判。不仅仅是你，还有在幕后推动这一切的那些人——”降谷站直腰板，锐利地看了一眼站在不远处的白石。现在他已然明白，制造人工智慧的方舟计划、篡改基因的西比拉工程，连同黑衣组织的药物研究在内，都得到了日本政府的暗中默许甚至是支持；公安之所以退出对黑衣组织残党的清扫，也是因为越往上查，就越有可能牵动内阁高层，迫于巨大的阻力才见好就收。  
一线的搜查官们为了铲除罪恶而奋斗，结果却发现自己做的事就像手指与大脑相搏一样荒诞。降谷克制着内心的怒火，他想到了苏格兰，想到许多因组织而死去的人们，想到那些作为卧底而殚精竭虑的日日夜夜。“我确实在做与虎谋皮的事情，但我还是想试一试。”他重新望向槙岛。“现在诺娜塔已经被我的部下控制了，你们都不可能从这里离开。束手就擒吧！必须有人向公众说明真相，然后去承担责任！”  
雪越来越大，雪花无声地落在他们头顶和肩膀上。许久，槙岛垂下双手。  
“你是个理想主义者，理想主义者不会舍弃天真的一面。”他忽然笑了起来。“虽然这样也很可爱……”  
“其实你也一样是理想主义者，不是吗？槙岛先生，你从方舟的毁灭看到了自己的影子，你在内心某处其实也期待着得到制裁，因为那意味着你没有被这个国家遗忘。”降谷转向白石，从他出现在这里到现在，白石还没有和他说过话。“白石大人，您还好吗？”  
大臣叹息了一声。“你不该来这里的。”   
“护卫您是我的工作。”降谷走过去，“但槙岛必须由我们看管，以确保未来对他的处理会遵循法律程序。就算您动用权势也没有用，因为您也脱不了干系——是时候让所谓的‘特定秘密’见光了。”  
“我从一开始就没打算从这儿离开。”白石说。  
他抬起双手，降谷以为他要接受逮捕，紧接着突然手臂上传来一阵刺痛。青年的瞳孔缩小了。  
白石手里握着一支麻醉针筒。  
“你……”降谷意识到不好，晕眩已经席卷上来，他一个踉跄，白石的脸在视野里倒了过来，变得越来越模糊。  
“我说过了，你不该来这里的。”  
在降谷失去意识之前，白石俯身低声道。然后他取下了降谷的枪，抬手毫不犹豫扣动扳机，子弹打穿了槙岛的胸口。

 

15 地狱的守门人

 

血迅速洇湿了槙岛纯白的衣衫。青年摇晃着，似乎想要夺路而逃，但白石又开了第二枪，击中他的腿部，槙岛身子一歪，跪倒在地。  
“现在你看清了吗，安室先生？”他按住前襟，痛苦地喘息，“这就是我们选择的结果……理想主义在这个世界是没法生存的……”  
“没错，降谷君。”白石面不改色，仿佛这样的展开在他的意料之中。“我支开你把槙岛君带了出来，又把手下们隔离在楼下并让他们昏睡，为的就是这一刻。你刚才的打断，反而让事情更简单了。”  
他低头瞥了一眼昏昏沉沉的降谷。  
“槙岛君是西比拉计划残留的最后一人，他知道的内幕太多了。为了寻找他，我才把你调到了我身边，但我发现你也不知道他的去向；于是我猜测他有可能落在FBI的手里，而FBI的违规窃听给了我一个绝好的机会，让我得以把槙岛君换回来。”  
槙岛喉咙里发出断续的哂笑。“您就不怕……不怕我已经把机密出卖给了美国人？”  
“你不会那么做的，因为一旦美国人明白了你的价值，他们也不会放过对你进行研究的机会。而那是你一直想摆脱的命运……除非有把握推翻这些黑幕，你一直保守着秘密，连那个崔求成都不曾告诉，难道不是么？”  
“那么您呢……把我灭口之后，您就能高枕无忧了？”  
“不。我也会死在这。”白石说。  
风雪声又起了，令人震惊的宣言转瞬被吹远。降谷游离在意识边缘，身下地面冰凉刺骨，他用全部毅力咬住牙根，让自己坚持不要昏过去。原来是这样，他朦胧地想，应该早点发觉的……  
“我已经向你道过歉了，圣护君……你的人生是一场错误，而我早年也参与了制造这些错误，绝命于此也是对我的报应。”白石眼中毫无畏惧，决然的回答显示出他早有此心。“上任之后，我一直在尽全力修正，使厚生省放弃那些秘密的非法研究，这是我赎罪的方式……然而那些真相如果公开，有可能会动摇整个内阁，甚至引起混乱。”  
他落寞地笑了。  
“我必须这么做——尽管对你不公平，但对于整个系统而言，你我都不过是可以牺牲的微小的零部件而已。就让真相随着我们的死一起在地底下静静腐烂吧。”  
白石拿着枪向槙岛走去，脚下却突然一滞。他扭过头，降谷的一只手抓住了他的裤脚，青年艰难维持着手臂，呼吸急促，眼中闪着迫切的亮光。  
“住手……”  
“傻孩子。”大臣脸上闪过一丝动摇。他摇摇头。“我和宫野夫人不同，她是地狱的天使，我却是地狱的守门人。为了把这扇门关上，哪怕牺牲一两个无辜的人也在所不惜……但了解你之后我改变了主意，想让你远离今晚的事，可你还是——”  
“您错了……”降谷眼前一阵阵发黑，他一只手拽住白石，另一手死命掐着自己维持清醒。“这并不是修正错误……强行关上的门，还会再被打开……”  
“不要再阻止我了，降谷君。你更需要考虑你自己的安危。”  
白石的话音夹杂着越来越大的呼啸，起先降谷没有意识到是怎么回事，随后，当他被药物作用而迟缓的大脑辨别出那是直升机降落的轰鸣时，新的脚步声已经来到他身后。后领被一股力量粗暴地揪住，降谷被迫松开了白石，头向上仰起，他看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
“好久不见了，波本。”琴酒森森一笑。

***  
也许是光线阴暗的关系，也许是逃亡生活的折磨，琴酒脸颊深陷，显得比以前更加阴沉瘦削，但眼中冰冷的亮光仍一如既往。男人轻易制住了降谷微弱的挣扎，视线移开，向大臣略一致意。  
“你竟然遵守了我们之间的约定，这让我很惊讶。”  
“其实我反悔了。”面对黑衣组织最后的逃犯，白石直言不讳。“我临时给降谷君放了假，本以为这样能让他离开，好教你扑个空。”  
琴酒冷哼。“老头子，你不该管这些闲事。”  
“也许吧！但我有什么可害怕的呢？撕毁与你的交易，我会被愤怒的你杀死。结果都是一样的。”  
这句话让银发的杀手露出一丝笑。  
“的确……我们都是活腻了的人。”他把降谷反绑起来，拖向停在后方不远处的直升机。“按照约定，这家伙就由我来对付吧——至于你，”琴酒看了眼白石手里的枪，“大概也不需要我来送你上路了。”  
白石没有回答。  
螺旋桨掀起的狂风中，降谷感到寒意渗入心底。事情的发展太过迅速，所有缠绕在一起的丝线现在似乎都快要找到源头，但他却无力抓住那个线头……后背撞上机舱门，他在眩晕中望去，白石正朝槙岛走近，再一次举起枪——  
“砰！！”  
枪声响了。  
然而中枪的并不是槙岛。白石颤抖着握住了手臂，枪掉落在地。风雪中不知从何处射来的子弹，精确击中了他刚才拿枪的那只手。可降谷知道那子弹是从哪里来的，在这种时候只有那个人，总是那个人……  
赤井从阴影中一跃而出。  
降谷的心脏一阵剧烈抽搐，他是如此不希望在此刻看到赤井，与此同时又莫名其妙地松了口气。药物产生的困意终于阖上了他的眼睑。尝试失败了，但还有赤井在，一切还有机会挽回。这想法令他觉得丢脸，也令他觉得安心。  
跟着赤井身后，崔求成紧随着登上塔顶。仿佛四周的对峙和他毫无关系，男人径直扑向槙岛身边，将血泊中的槙岛抱在自己双臂里，为他挡住冷风。槙岛虚弱地睁开眼。  
“为什么回来……”青年的嗓音里第一次出现了真正的情绪。  
“这都不明白吗？”崔求成挤出一个笑，因心痛而扭曲的表情显得泫然欲泣。“旦那，你真是这个世界上最愚蠢、最愚蠢的人啊！”  
槙岛的睫毛抖动了一下。从来没有人用“愚蠢”形容过他，这是不可想象的，荒谬的评价，却是他听到过的最真挚的语言。  
“如果您需要我离开，我会随您心意的，但那是在您能够幸福的前提下……属于自己的新人生？”崔轻轻摇了摇头。“我这一辈子已经过了四十多年，哪还有什么比当下拥有的更重要——没有你在的人生就没有意义了啊！！”  
只有在生死面前才能看清楚，只有在临了末了才能说出口。挣扎至繁华落尽，真正想要的是什么？槙岛怔了一怔，忽然微笑起来。  
“的确做了蠢事啊……可是真奇怪，只有这份愚蠢，让我感觉自己终于和普通人一样了……”

***  
槙岛的头垂落到崔求成胸口，气息陡然衰弱，黑客无助地转向赤井。“救救他！！”  
“到下层去，公安的人会帮你们。”赤井把地上的枪捡起，认出是降谷的东西。确认白石已没有攻击力之后，他调转枪口。  
两双绿眼睛在雪夜里闪动着同样的杀意。将昏迷的降谷挟持在旁，琴酒发出一阵嘶哑的笑声。  
“接下来是复仇剧的时间了。”

 

16 长路尽处

 

赤井举枪的手十分平稳。雪粒不断抽打在脸上，他微微眯起眼睛，透过呼吸的白雾能看到琴酒脸上的狞笑。作为老对手，他们已交锋过不止一次，每次都不曾彻底决出胜负。但这一次不同。  
这就是最后了，双方都隐隐感觉到。  
“看来我的推测没错。”赤井开口，“你杀死常盘议员，又将FBI的搜查引到白石身上，瞄准的是我们——为了找到报复我和零君的机会，你和大臣互相利用，共同演出了这场戏。”  
“只是各取所需罢了。”琴酒一手勒住昏迷不醒的降谷，姿势随时可以拧断他的脖颈。“托那个老头子的福，你和波本到底还是上钩了。虽然中途FBI那次突袭在意料之外，那时你几乎要成功了……可老天还是给我留下了机会。”  
“给你留下机会的不是老天，是伏特加。是他豁出性命保护你——”  
“住口！”琴酒的目光突然变得可怕，“这个仇接下来我会双倍奉还的。”  
“伏特加没有死。只是觉得你应该知道这个。”赤井不带感情道。  
这个消息让琴酒稍微沉默了几秒。男人眼中的情绪无法猜透。然后他露出嘲讽的表情。  
“想拿这来动摇我吗？赤井秀一，你以为这点小伎俩对我会管用？”  
赤井没有理睬对方的轻蔑。  
“我们总是在互相剥夺……你夺走了宫野明美的性命，让我背负上无法逃脱的罪责；而我也夺走了你的立身之处，让你为组织付出的心血化为泡影。我们一直在拼命把对方逼上绝路，事到如今已经不可能彼此谅解了。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我不会再让你夺走我重要的人了。”赤井正视他的敌人，确定琴酒能够感受到他的决心。“但我还是要提醒你，除了生命以外，再想想吧……想想自己是否还拥有一些所剩无几的、值得留恋的东西。”  
不知不觉，雪已在两人肩上头顶落了薄薄一层。琴酒瞪着他，但目光又仿佛是空洞的。然后，银发男人无声地笑了。  
“我什么都不在乎。”他一字一句说道。  
很难区分这是真话还是谎言。无论是组织鼎盛的那些年，还是树倒猢狲散的如今，没有人能透过这个男人的冷面看到他的心。也许他根本就没有心。但谁知道呢？赤井想，这家伙毕竟也是个人类啊。换做从前赤井根本不会想到要和敌人做这样一番交流，而现在这样的做法，或许也是受降谷零的影响。  
跟零君在一起之后，赤井多少也改变了。  
“有在乎的，就有弱点。”琴酒瞥了一眼他的人质。“我被你和波本合伙骗了很久……是啊，之前他揭发冲矢昴就是你的那次，我们几乎真的要相信他了。这没什么，骗术本来就是我们这种人的生存之道。但你们必须为此付出代价——”  
“你想怎样？”  
“我想要你们痛苦。”琴酒的笑意变得有些阴冷了。“叛徒应当有与之相符的待遇，不是吗？”  
他突然松开降谷，从直升机跳下。在赤井的枪口随之移动的瞬间，机舱门合拢了，将降谷关在里面，直升机随即离开地面向上升去。  
零君……！赤井的嘴唇微微绷紧了。  
“飞机设置了自动驾驶程序，它会保持这个高度匀速飞行，一个小时之后将撞上另一栋建筑物。机舱里装载了炸弹……一旦检测到飞机的高度降低，炸弹就会引爆。到那时，化成粉末的大概就不止波本一个了吧。”看到赤井举枪瞄准却无法扣下扳机，琴酒的表情愈发满意。“如何啊，FBI？眼睁睁看着那家伙去死的滋味——”  
他没能说完。赤井已经闪到了他眼前，拳头直奔琴酒脸颊。  
黑色礼帽被风雪掀飞，消失不见了。琴酒躲过了第一拳，但赤井的攻击犹如怒涛倾泄，几乎让他没有喘息之机。这是在今夜，他第一次看到赤井眼中出现真正的怒火。没错，就是得这样才行——琴酒发出一阵干涸的笑声。丢下武器，抛开理智吧，赤手空拳、像野兽一样厮杀吧！你和我是一样的，在厮杀中才能生存，最后也都该在厮杀中死去。  
因为爱而不顾一切，和因为恨而不顾一切，哪个力量更加强大？  
两人凶狠缠斗，赤井的截拳道使出了完全的实战姿态，任何一击都是直取要害不留余地。而琴酒也毫不手软，两眼闪着疯狂的亮光，招招毒辣要置对方于死地。这是野兽之间的较量，几番下来他们都挂了彩，终于，琴酒还是被赤井逮到了一个微弱的失误。瞅准空隙，赤井让过琴酒的出拳，踩住敌人脚面同时以手肘向内狠狠一别，琴酒的上半身失去平衡。骨骼折断的声响清晰可闻，但琴酒只是闷哼了一声。赤井没有放过他，径直向前掐住了他的脖颈。  
“说，解除飞机上炸弹的方法是什么。”  
琴酒的胳膊软绵绵地垂落。他已无法再还击，这就是败北了——但尽管被扼住喉咙几乎窒息，银发男人还是冷笑着。“你觉得我会告诉你吗？”  
赤井粗暴地拧住了他的另一只手臂。琴酒准备着接受另一阵预料中的剧痛。但赤井没有那么做。猛然间琴酒被向后摔出去，重重撞到平台的石柱，跌在被雪染白的地面上。赤井直起身，抹掉嘴角的血。  
“那么我们就没什么好讲的了。”  
他的肩膀因战斗的消耗而起伏，绿眼睛里的情绪却渐渐消退。赤井仰起脸，漆黑的夜空中已看不到直升机和降谷的踪迹。又是那种眼神，琴酒想起当初曾经看到的赤井和波本之间的对视。那是他无法理解的东西，而他终究输给了它。但那又有什么关系呢？琴酒合上眼睛，感到一阵酣畅的倦意。  
“活着吧，赤井秀一。活着痛苦下去。”  
赤井没有回应这个诅咒。  
“永别了，我的宿敌。”  
他摘下针织帽，丢在地板上，然后头也不回地走开了。

***  
“降谷先生被装着炸弹的直升机带走了？！”  
风见用了最大的克制力才让自己没有揪住赤井的领子质问他到底干了什么。时间正在流逝，距离时限越来越近。降谷先生是那么信任这个男人，风见悲愤地想，倘若有个三长两短，我绝对不会原谅这个FBI的！  
“基本情况我已经说过了。”赤井的脸色看起来有些苍白，可能是因为负伤的缘故，但他看上去仍然镇定。“根据琴酒的说法，飞机必须维持与这座诺娜塔至少同等的高度飞行，而在这个高度，1小时范围内能够撞上的建筑只有一座。”  
风见沉思了一下，“铃木塔！！”他叫起来。  
赤井点点头。铃木塔高635米，是东京唯一一座比这里更高的建筑。“但以那架直升机的速度，不到半小时就可以飞到那，所以飞机应当是盘旋飞行中。”  
“要怎么才能救降谷先生出来……”  
“他身上带着和我的通讯器，麻醉剂的效果应该就快过去了，我正在尝试呼叫他。如果他能从飞机内部进行操作，或许可以避免最坏的情况发生。”  
风见仍然一脸疑惑，但也看出赤井无意进一步解释了。公安们此刻已经把崔求成槙岛以及琴酒都带走了，塔上只剩下了厚生大臣。“善后工作就交给你们了。”赤井说。  
风见没有答应，却反过来说：“降谷先生就交给你了。”  
赤井略感意外，看到风见脸上郑重的表情，不由得缓和了一些脸色。这时他的手机响了。  
“喂喂？赤井先生？”  
“小家伙，拜托你的事如何？”  
电话那端传来江户川柯南急促的声音。黑衣组织覆灭之后解药还在试验阶段，所以他暂时还是没能变回来。“我已经把事情告诉警视厅那边了！目暮警官说他会马上安排的！不过赤井先生，你要怎么……”  
“这就是我联络你的原因啊。”  
“诶？”  
打完电话，赤井转过身，正看见两个公安带着大臣走来。虽然公安方面控制了白石的行动，但没有降谷指示，他们似乎也拿不准该如何处理白石。白石脸上是绝望的平静，仿佛一下子苍老了许多，看到赤井时，他的表情才微微波动了一下。  
“你一定恨我吧，赤井君。”白石低声说，“是我故意放出了恐吓信，制造了琴酒要暗杀我的假象，是我害得你们遭遇这样的事……”  
“我了解零君，他是一个明知不可而为之的家伙。”赤井平淡地看着眼前的老人。“但他是对的，他知道只有让你主动站出来，一切才能真正大白于天下。”  
“我可是一心求死的人，你还没有放弃说服我吗？”  
“说服人是零君的强项，不是我的。”赤井想到了自己今夜的两次与人交涉，崔求成，还有琴酒，结果到底是好是坏，他还真说不清楚。“死亡不用强求，早晚都会到来。既然门已经无法合拢，不如就让它敞开吧——潘多拉的盒子里除了人世所有的邪恶，也有希望。”

 

17 最后的任务

 

降谷是被声音唤醒的。  
他试着动了动脖颈，轻微的晃动和噪声让他马上意识到自己正在飞机内部。微型通讯器里再次传来了赤井的声音，一遍遍短促重复着他的名字。降谷起初警惕地维持自己的姿势，以防机舱里是否有敌人在近旁，不过他很快确认这里只有他一个人，便一骨碌坐起来。  
“赤井？”  
“你还好吧？”听到降谷有了回应，赤井的语调有一丝不易察觉的放松。  
脑袋还是有一点晕，降谷挪了挪身体，靠上一边的舱壁。他开始摸索惯常藏在衣袖里的工具来解开反绑。“发生了什么？你那边——”  
“结束了。”赤井言简意赅道。“零君，先检查你周围的情况。”  
他将琴酒对飞机做的手脚告诉了降谷。摆脱束缚后降谷马上行动起来检查机舱。尽管已经有了心理准备，在看到固定在舱内的大型塑胶炸弹后，他还是心中一沉。  
“有可能拆除吗？”赤井问。降谷谨慎地端详起爆装置。  
“构造比较复杂，要拆除至少需要半小时以上。而且要拆掉与雷管相连接的引线必须先拆除与之相连接的定位仪，不知道是否会因为无法显示高度而被程序判定为飞机下降，导致炸弹引爆……”  
“从飞机上丢出去有可能吗？”  
“也行不通。底盘焊接在舱壁上。”  
赤井沉默了一下。他早就想到琴酒一定会预先把所有路都堵死，让降谷无法逃出生天。  
“先避免飞机和铃木塔相撞要紧。”降谷作出了判断，放弃拆弹，爬进驾驶座。“我试试把自动驾驶系统解除掉，改为手动驾驶。”  
“能做到吗？”  
“别小看我啊。”  
降谷集中精神开始作业。虽然他通晓直升机的操作系统，但要中止设定好的程序仍然需要动不少脑筋。手指被冻得发凉，但由于紧张，他的额头沁出了细汗。这个过程中，通讯那端的赤井一直没有说话，但降谷知道那个人一直都在，赤井信任他的能力，这也是对他的鼓励。  
远处能看到高耸在夜空下的铃木塔了，终于，降谷出了一口气。“搞定了？”赤井马上问。  
“嗯。只能强行关闭自动驾驶模块，现在是人工驾驶了。”  
“也就是说……”  
自动驾驶无法再重新设定的情况下，接下来只能依靠降谷手动驾驶。而这意味着一旦驾驶员弃机逃生，飞机就将失控坠落。  
赤井缓缓开口：“警视厅在前面铃木塔顶端平台设置了救生气垫，如果控制飞机以相对接近的高度掠过铃木塔，你在那时跳下来应该可以成功……”  
降谷没做声。他握着驾驶盘，眼睛望向远处的高塔。赤井没有说出的后半句，降谷心知肚明。如果按这个方案，降谷自己能够逃生，但飞机将会坠向繁华的市区并在下降过程中爆炸，有可能波及一般市民。  
降谷不会那么做的。赤井也知道这一点。  
那么选择就只剩下了一个。而那是他们的敌人早就谋划好了的——  
“我转向了。”降谷说。驾驶盘在他手中转动，机身开始向一侧倾斜，在空中划出一道弧线，然后掉头向远离铃木塔的方向飞去。“油量还有一些，足够飞到东京湾了。必须让飞机在没有人的地方坠毁。”  
那样就不会造成无辜的伤亡。但那里自然不会有任何可以靠近的建筑物了，他身在600米高空中将无处可逃，即使跳海也难以生还。  
“赤井……”  
听不到回应，降谷下意识地轻声呼唤对方。然而赤井说：“我知道了。零君，稍后我再联系你。”  
通讯中断了。机舱里只剩下单调的噪音。降谷一阵茫然，随之是突如其来的委屈。搞什么嘛！那个混蛋FBI！至少说清楚要做什么再挂断啊……  
至少，至少再对我说些什么……  
窗外能看到东京的夜景。雪中的巨大城市被万千灯火点亮，对在头顶盘旋的危险一无所知，对今晚发生过的殊死斗争一无所知。降谷忽然回忆起了白石的话，当白石让他开着车去台场散心，曾让他看看窗外。现在，降谷再一次地理解了大臣的意思。  
他们所要守护的东西是如此庞大，由千千万万的温暖所组成，却又如此麻木不仁。白石选择牺牲少部分人，甚至包括他自身，来维持整个系统的安定，因为白石认为那比揭发真相更加重要。但正如赤井说过的，荣耀归上帝，信念在人心。没有正直（I）的忠诚（F），又怎能称为勇敢（B）？  
降谷发现自己再一次误会了赤井。当初知道FBI窝藏槙岛的事，他曾向赤井发难，但事实证明，赤井并没有违背过他们共同的信条，而是以曲折的方式做了正确的事——将崔求成带回来见槙岛，阻止白石的计划，最终让他们都得到应有的处置。  
那个人总是这样。不爱替自己辩解，却默默地把一切搞定。  
胸中起伏的情绪渐渐安稳，降谷嘴角浮起一丝淡淡的笑。反正赤井就是那个死样子，这辈子也改不了了吧。  
视野里的灯光开始变得稀疏，能看到绵延的海岸线了，飞机正朝着漆黑的大海飞去。降谷认出了台场一带的轮廓。他想起和赤井一起去看高达模型的约定。还有吃烧汁焗生蚝的事。没法再实现了，果然还是有些遗憾啊。  
然后他又看向上方同样漆黑的夜空，雪还在下，不知会下到什么时候。他孤单一人坐在这装有炸弹的机舱里，脑子里却浮现出警校同窗们的脸。松田，伊达，还有苏格兰，他们用嘉许的眼光看着他，仿佛离他很近，在等着他。就在这时耳朵里的通讯器突然发出了响声。  
“零？”  
降谷浑身一震。“赤井……？”他听到自己的嗓音丢人地颤抖了一下。赤井的声音又传过来，就好像贴在他耳边说话一样。  
“我们已经跟踪定位了你所在的飞机。给我十分钟，我就快到附近了。”  
赤井的语气平静得就好像在说下班回家的事。降谷忍住鼻尖的酸，发出一个笑音。他真想再看看那张脸，想得心脏抽痛。  
“保持你现在的航向和速度驾驶，不要改变，之后……零君？你在听吗？”  
“秀一。我有些话想告诉你。”  
罕见的被称呼本名，赤井似乎有些吃惊。降谷努力控制住自己。“我知道这样有点傻，所以不许笑我。但如果现在不说的话，也许就没法再说出口了……我平时总是在抱怨你，唠唠叨叨，有几次还朝你发火。其实我没有真的生过你的气。而且我也知道很多事你并没有错，只有在面对你的时候我才会这样不理智……对不起。”  
如果是在往常，降谷绝对会耻于这样的发言。但是现在他没法停下来。  
“卡迈尔说你习惯一个人孤军奋战，叫我不要让你变回那样。你总在背负，又总是不肯把自己背负的东西告诉别人。就像你一直不告诉我苏格兰那件事的隐情……”  
灯光和海岸已经被抛在身后了，他双手紧握着驾驶盘，看不见大海的波涛也看不见空中的云层，黑暗在前方张开了。  
“就算不知道真相，我也明白你一定对我隐瞒了什么。因为我已经了解你了，知道你不可能做出逼他自杀那种事。所以我也想让你知道，我早就不怪你了。相反，我很感谢你。谢谢你一直保护我。还有在一起的这段日子，我全部，全部都……都很珍惜……”  
“我也是。”赤井说，“你是我最珍惜的宝物，零君。”  
降谷咬着嘴唇，不想让赤井听出他掉泪了。然后他又听到赤井说：  
“既然你也知道我背负过很多东西，那就不要说这么寂寞的话了。我可不打算再背负上爱人的死啊——”  
几乎是同时，舱内的仪表滴滴响了起来。降谷连忙抹了把脸，发现上面显示有另一个飞行目标正从后方接近。是另一架直升机。  
“保持匀速，注意抓牢，然后把舱门打开。”赤井说。  
突然，降谷意识到了什么——这情景很像很久之前的另一次，当他还不确定赤井就是冲矢昴的时候，为了逃开槙岛的追踪，赤井让他的RX7和斯巴鲁360来过一次并肩行驶。现在，他看到如出一辙的场面，只不过这次是在空中再现……  
赤井所在的直升机逐渐靠近，然后和降谷所在的飞机以同等高度和速度行驶，二者之间仿佛相对静止了。但和汽车不同，直升机无法再靠得更近了，他们之间依然隔着不小的距离，而下方是几百米的高度以及深不可测的海洋。  
在扑面而来的狂风和雪花中，降谷看到了赤井的身影。对面的直升机也打开了舱门，他能看见舱内的灯光，以及赤井熟悉的轮廓；赤井没有戴那顶针织帽，头发被吹乱了，手里举着一把枪，姿势岿然不动。  
“你要做什么？！”降谷隔空大喊。  
赤井微微一笑。  
“接你回家。”  
他扣下了扳机。有什么东西从枪口射出，迅疾破空飞来，擦着降谷身侧堪堪飞入舱内，然后当地一声准确地吸附在舱壁上。降谷定睛去看，发现那是一只磁力扣爪，上面系着钢索，而钢索在两架直升机之间连接起了一道线。  
这东西有点眼熟……  
“抓住它！！”外面传来了赤井的声音。降谷果断抓住钢索，将索扣往自己胳膊上一缠，然后腾身跳下了飞机。钢索立刻收缩，将他拉向赤井所在的直升机。  
一瞬间，他如同在夜空中飞了起来。身体被拽向前，冲破夜空中飞舞的雪花，降谷仰起头， 看到赤井的身影迅速放大，他觉得自己像在做梦，但一切又不能再真实，直到他由着惯性重重扑进机舱里，被赤井抱了个满怀，感觉心脏都快被撞出来了。  
飞机迅速转向上升，离开了正在失控坠落的那架直升机，十几秒之后，剧烈的爆炸声响起，空中的火球映亮了海面。而他们只感受到了一些震荡，安全地飞向远处。降谷从赤井的怀里爬起来，对上那双含着笑意的绿眼睛。他简直不敢相信，在几分钟前他甚至已经做好了殉职的准备，但现在他竟然和赤井抱在一起，距离近到可以接吻。  
“9分18秒，case closed。”赤井道。  
降谷觉得，这种时候什么都不需要再说了。  
他猛然再次探身向前，感到赤井的胳膊同样用力搂住他的后背。不过就在他们的嘴唇快要充满激情地相触时，前面副驾驶席上传来一声轻微的咳嗽。  
“那个……虽然很不想打断你们，”戴眼镜的小学生尴尬地转开视线，但脸上也带着轻松的笑。“能顾虑一下吗？这里还有未成年人呢。”

 

18 明天

 

降谷忙不迭推开赤井。“这是警视厅的直升机……你怎么做到的？”他欲盖弥彰地转换话题，指了指赤井手里那把能发射钢索的枪。  
“这个啊，”赤井无奈地被推开，“要感谢小朋友们友情出演。你的魔术道具很好使。”他把枪丢向前排，被驾驶座上穿警服的年轻人敏捷地接住了。  
“我可不是小朋友，”驾驶员一把撕去伪装，恢复了本来面貌。“请叫我‘非主线人物’。”怪盗基德朝助手席上的柯南调皮地挤挤眼睛。“不过不愧是FBI的王牌先生，像刚才那种情况，就算是我也没有把握能射中刚好的位置呢。”他由衷地称赞。  
“谢谢。我和零君欠你们一个人情。”  
“救人一命胜造七级浮屠嘛。”基德说，“所以名侦探，改天请我吃饭吧！”  
“等等为什么是我请！？”  
“因为是你把我叫来帮忙的啊……”  
少年们在前面你一言我一语，降谷坐在后方，听着他们的争辩，鸟瞰窗外重新清晰起来的城市轮廓，感到被前所未有的安详包裹。然后他的手被悄悄握住了。降谷转过脸，赤井正会心地凝视他，于是他也回以微笑。  
他们就这样一直握着彼此的手，直到飞机随着万千雪花一同落入东京的灯火中。

***  
第二天，连日的降雪终于停歇。与街头被白雪覆盖不见的足迹相反，一桩重大的案件曝光在太阳之下，瞬间引发了轰动。厚生省大臣白石贤太郎公布了此前政府秘密推动的一系列违禁项目，并宣布辞职谢罪，接受检方调查。一时间，内阁被丑闻席卷，公众和媒体纷纷要求彻查事件，制约权力，反省《特定秘密保护法》的运作透明度。与此同时，包括西比拉等计划在内的一系列研发也引起了国际的关注，由于FBI也卷入了此次对厚生省的调查，美日之间的情报合作再次变得微妙起来。  
“虽然明知是被插手内政，最后只是要求FBI召回在日特工，估计也是因为明白自己理亏在先吧。”  
赤井站在阳台上吸烟。此时距离诺娜塔事件已经过了一个月之久，外面阳光明媚，初春的空气虽仍带着丝丝凉意但已能感受到生机萌动。他向屋里瞥了一眼，降谷正在收拾家务，从这里只能看见一个忙碌的背影。  
“不过鉴于新一届总统刚上任，眼下双方都不想让这件事的负面影响扩大，多半是各退一步了事吧。”  
他掐灭烟头回到客厅里。电视上正播放着最新调查进展。铺天盖地的报道中，槙岛和崔求成的名字与照片第一次列在其中，标志着他们终于成为了这个社会的一员。经过在警察医院的治疗，槙岛脱离了生命危险，不日将出庭受审。赤井拿起遥控器，正好看到槙岛出现在屏幕上。这个不可思议的犯罪者站在法庭外洒满阳光的台阶上，面对蜂拥而上的镜头，绽开一个慵懒的微笑。  
人生漫漫路悠长，是该为了理想不懈找寻，还是该学会知足？  
“行程确定下来了吗？”降谷仍然背对着赤井，声音听不出什么变化。  
“嗯，这个周日的飞机。”  
“之后呢，是在纽约工作还是……”  
“说不准啊。毕竟这次我的行动有些出格，虽然受到詹姆斯力保，但估计还是会被打发去做一些吃力不讨好的任务，以示惩罚吧。”  
赤井把电视关掉，屋子里忽然安静起来。降谷不停地翻箱倒柜，不知在弄些什么，赤井就坐在沙发上看着他忙活，直到降谷终于慢慢停下手头的动作，像是下了决心似的转过脸。  
他们终究还是得面对这个话题——在短暂的休憩时间之后，离别又要再一次到来了。  
降谷故意换了轻松的语气。“说说看，还有什么想做的？趁着回美国之前的这两天就尽量地满足你。”   
“想和零君做爱。”赤井不假思索地回答。降谷脸刷地一红，“不是说这个啊！！我问你还有没有什么想去的地方，想吃的东西，诸如此类的……”  
“什么都好。”赤井说。见自家恋人又要开口唠叨，他又补了一句：“只要是和零君一起，什么都好。”  
降谷注视着赤井，一时心中五味杂陈。这一个月来，尽管外界风波汹涌，他们却度过了有史以来最为平静的一段日子。每天一起在家中醒来，一起烹饪一起用餐，互相送对方去工作，互相接对方下班，当然还有许多许多次不分白天夜晚的两情相悦……赤井亲自下厨做的焗生蚝整个变成了一场灾难，降谷毫不留情地笑话了他但还是吃了下去；他们开车去了台场，在即将撤除的高达模型脚下照了合影；坐过摩天轮，泡过温泉，到浅草寺去重新抽了签；看望过赤井一家人，给秀吉和由美送去了订婚贺礼；当然，也去给明美、松田、伊达和苏格兰他们扫了墓……  
所有想到的都已办完，剩下的就只有等待动身的那天。  
“不要露出那种表情嘛。”赤井打破沉默，安慰地说。“你想吃纳豆意面吗？今天我来做饭。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“纳豆意面我还是很有信心的。”（注：这是CV池田老师的梗）  
见他笑着站起来，捋开额前的黑发，降谷忽然心里一动。“喂，赤井。你的头发是不是有点长了？”  
“这么说来……”  
“我来帮你理发吧。”

***  
从前，当赤井还在组织中卧底，被叫做“莱伊”的时候，留着一头不羁的长发。那个造型使他看起来有点不良气息，但尽管那时降谷看他百般不顺眼，也不得不承认，赤井的头发让人印象十分深刻，以至于总是无法忽略其存在感。  
当然，现在想来，也许从最初见面时起，赤井在他眼中就是特别的。  
“不要乱动哦，不然我可不能保证你的安全。”降谷拿着明晃晃的剪刀半真半假威胁道。赤井只是坦然地坐在那，全权交给他。  
“那么就拜托手下留情了，零君。”  
发梢的确有些长了，长过衣领的边缘，略显碍事。刀尖一点点顺着头发平移，降谷仔细地一边梳理一边打量，赤井似乎很享受被他摆弄。  
“想不到你连理发都很擅长。”  
“这种小事……以前在警校上学那时，我们都学会了自己给自己理发。”降谷直起身，用指尖将赤井的脑袋轻轻向前推，拿起海绵清扫粘在他后脖颈的碎发。“上一次给别人理发已经是好久之前了。那时在组织里卧底，苏格兰他……”  
他停住了。  
赤井以为降谷会离开这个话题，没有想到降谷深吸了一口气，又继续下去。“苏格兰他有一次受伤了手动不了，就拜托我帮他剪头发，那时候我们还谈起过你，讨论你还有琴酒到底怎么保持那种发型……他告诉我，他觉得你人并不坏。”  
“理发是一种特殊的行为，毫无防备把自己的头颅交给另一个人打理，意味着信任甚至是亲密。苏格兰说，假如未来有一个人，能让我乐意帮他理发，也许那个人就值得我敞开心扉了。”  
赤井感受着他手指的力度，听着剪刀的沙沙声。“我很荣幸。”  
“为这个理发的机会？”  
“也为你能亲口告诉我这些。”赤井说，“这让我忍不住考虑要不要再把头发留起来了。”  
降谷的动作慢下来。他抚摸着赤井垂落的发梢。剪掉长发的那一刻，也是这个人曾经处于痛苦中的决定吧。他想起他们迄今为止经历的一切，从对峙到互相试探，和解，一点点靠近，共同经历风雨，如今互相坦诚，再不回避彼此过去的伤痕；这一切就像一个奇迹，让他们残缺的人生嵌合在一起，变得完整。这时，他发现赤井的黑发中夹杂了一丝新生的白发……这个人也到了会长白头发的年纪啊……  
“零君？”  
听不到背后人的响动，赤井有些纳闷，但他没有扭过头。因为降谷俯下身，把脸颊埋到了他颈间，用力搂住他很久也没放开，直到温热的液体慢慢打湿他的衣领。

***  
“降谷先生，这是从白石那里转交过来的东西。”  
对着风见递过来的信封，降谷挑起了眉毛。“我以为案件的材料之前都处理完了？”  
“事实上，这个好像是私人信件。”风见小心瞥了他一眼。“而且因为前两天您也在休假……”  
降谷无言以对。他昨天刚刚送赤井登机，而且此前被赤井翻来覆去折腾了一夜导致腰痛，现在巴不得来点案头工作，以便分散他的情绪。  
“谢谢你了。”青年伸手接过信封，风见注意到他的无名指上戴着一枚戒指。以前降谷先生从来不会在上班时戴戒指的，风见想，终于还是决定公开恋情了吗？  
办公室剩下自己时，降谷拆开信，是白石的笔迹。前厚生省大臣主动站到风口浪尖承担责任，外界对他的评价褒贬不一，但降谷知道这个人内心深处保有良知，虽然之前他让降谷有过诸多纠结，他仍然是个值得尊重的男人。  
这的确是一封私人信件。白石在信中表示了他的歉意，也谈到了对降谷的期望。不过信最后的一句话引起了降谷的注意：  
「随信附上的东西，我想也许由你收下最合适。请原谅我，孩子，后来我对你另眼相待，除了有感于你的执着，还有另一个原因。」  
另一个原因？降谷奇怪地思索着拿起信封，从里面掉出一张照片来。  
照片上是一对夫妇。戴着鸭舌帽的男人，和浅色鬈发的女人。两人看起来表情都很和缓，珍惜地抱着一个黑头发的婴孩。虽然照片已显得陈旧，但仍能看出那孩子有一双明亮的绿眼睛。降谷把照片翻过来，看到几行手写的字——  
“吾友贤太郎惠存。  
P.S．我和玛丽给他起名叫秀一。其实我之前更希望是个女孩来着，不过这就不用告诉玛丽他们了。”  
降谷震惊地看着那张相片。人世间还有多少意外，多少巧合，多少随处可见的偶然和命中注定的必然，让人们为之尝尽酸甜苦辣？他忽然觉得万分感慨，在未来还有多少不可预知的东西在等着他们？  
但他发现自己的心情不是惶然，而是期待。  
仿佛提醒一般，桌上的手机响了起来。看到那熟悉的头像，降谷不自觉勾起嘴角。现在他又有一个赤井不知道的秘密了。  
他按下接听键——正如最初那个晚上接起赤井的电话一样——去接通属于两个人的崭新可能。

 

FIN

 

 

 

FREE TALK  
到这里，赤安的“谎言四部曲”正文就全部完结了。  
还是要说，进赤安坑以及写这个系列确实是一个意外，第一篇文的第一章，原本只是看了绯色篇动画之后的一个短篇衍生，非常之短，没想到从那一通电话，衍生出了十几万字，写了整整一年多。我还记得《给你的谎言》是上一个春节之前开始写的，时间过得真快啊！  
回头看看文中赤安关系自始至终的变化，也觉得很不可思议。而我自己也发生了很多变化，在这个过程中结婚了（捂脸）其实第四部当中赤安两人面对的许多问题，本质上就是婚姻之道呢XD工作和家庭的平衡，彼此的信任等等……虽然只是我的脑洞，但不管今后原作会怎样，我都一厢情愿地相信可以有这样一个世界线，他们会克服一切艰险，向过去的伤痛说再见，幸福地在一起~~  
强调一下最后并不是分开啦！只是赤井大大暂时回国一趟而已！其实还是有一些没能写出来的包括琴爷和黑衣组织其他人后来的境遇，还有赤安甜蜜一百遍的日常什么的，也许有机会再考虑番外吧。  
白石贤太郎的名字（白石取自《机动战士高达》当中的白色木马white base，贤太郎取自《跳跃大搜查线》里的人物新城贤太郎）  
赤安大法好！感谢大家追文至今，非常非常的感谢！  
2017-03-01


End file.
